My Guardian
by kitsunelove4ever
Summary: John is a nerdy kid in a big school who is constantly bullied . Dave is the new kid from Texas who is as cool as cool can be. He befriends John on his first day, but doesn't know about Johns bullies, but he wonders why John always wears long sleeves and slinks through hallways. Will he find out before John breaks down? (i'm not good at descriptions) I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK
1. Chapter 1

**My Guardian**

**A/N: Ok this will be my first time writing a fanfiction, so go easy with the reviews. I'm not the best writer but hey, got to try my hand in different fields you know? Well anyways, this is a JohnDave (homestuck) fanfiction so if you don't like, don't read. Simple as that! This is going to be similar to another fanfiction I read a while ago that said writer is not continuing so I'm gonna make my own along similar guidelines. ENJOY!**

**Chapter one**

John sat at his desk in class one of the day, staring out the window as his teacher drawled on about who knows what in the time period who knows when. He didn't enjoy history class very much. It wasn't exactly his forte. Although he always studied and did really well on tests, so it didn't matter.

His eyes left the window so he could write down the homework. Awesome, reading a packet while making annotations and filling out some kind of chart. He sighed. His teacher seemed to give out nothing but reading and notes. No fun projects. Just reading.

The bell rang and he jumped slightly. He hated that, when the bell went off when he wasn't paying attention.

He hurried out of the class. Quickly and quietly slinking through the hallways.

Why was he being so sneaky?

Because he was a target. A nerdy kid like him who didn't really fit in with the big groups got picked on. A lot. It's been like this since middle school, the jocks and such hurting him physically and emotionally.

Because of all the bullying, the majority of his friends abandoning him so they didn't get hurt. Only three stayed with him. Those were true friends right there. They stood up to the bullies when they saw John in trouble.

They were Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley, and Karkat Vantas.

John made it to his second class without incident and breathed a sigh of relief as he sank into his seat at the back of the class. He pulled out his folder and his paper that was due along with the rubric.

The bell rang but the teacher wasn't there. That was odd. The teacher was always there right when the bell rang.

After a few minutes the teacher walked in followed by a new student.

Said student had bleach blonde hair, kind of like Rose's only brighter. He wore jet black pants with a small silver chain hanging from the belt loops and ratty red converse. His shirt had a depiction of a pixelated broken record partially covered by a hoodie zipped up halfway.

The strangest thing about him was he wore a pair of aviator shades that completely blocked his eye from those of his curious new classmates.

John tilted his head slightly in curiosity. They never get new students in Washington, so he was as stunned and curious as everyone else in his class.

The teacher spoke up "Class, this is Dave Strider. He just moved here from Texas and I expect all of you to be nice since it can be hard adjusting to a new school." He then turned to Dave and pointed to the seat next to John.

The seats next to him were usually empty. John didn't really associate with his classmates other than his three friends.

Dave walked to the back of the class, hands in his pockets and a straight face. Every girl in the classroom was swooning as he gracefully walked down the row to his seat next to John.

As Dave approached his desk, he glanced to his right to see a bright blue eyed, dark haired boy in a long-sleeved white shirt that was a little too big for him and covered up to his fingers. He had plain old jeans that looked like he had had them for a long time, but he had a brand new pair of black and white converse. _One for the classics I see_ Dave thought as he inwardly smiled to himself.

He looked at the kids face and saw buck teeth poking ever so slightly from his mouth and a pair of rectangular rimmed glasses.

_He's nerdy_ Dave thought _but he's kinda cute_.

He took his seat and glanced slightly at the boy next to him. Dave didn't know what it was about the kid, but he couldn't take his eyes off him.

He pulled his attention away from the boy as the teacher began a lecture about something Dave really didn't care about.

When the teacher finished the lecture, there was only about 10 minutes left and allowed the class to talk for the rest of the time.

Dave noticed a few groups of girls were sneaking glances his way and whispering, throwing in a giggle every so often.

He also noticed how john didn't get up to talk with any of his other classmates, instead he was gazing out the window, although Dave wasn't sure if he was actually looking at the landscape or the clouds. It was more like he was daydreaming.

Dave wondered who this strange kid was. He wanted to know. He poked the kid in the arm and frowned. He thought he saw the kid flinch but he disregarded it and continued to ask his question.

"What's your name ?" he asked with a smirk that made the kid blush a little in embarrassment.

John quickly suppressed his embarrassment, "J-John," he said, "My name is John Egbert."

Dave smiled slightly at this. The name definitely suited him. "The teacher told me to ask you for help in finding my classes." Dave said.

John smiled a bit and asked for Dave's schedule. His brow furrowed slightly. Dave's classes were pretty distant from his classes and taking him there over the course of the next few days could be dangerous in terms of bullies. But if the teacher recommended him he would take the task to heart!

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will hopefully have chapter 2 up in a week or two depending on how I feel and what all is going on in my life. But the story must go on! P.S: if you want to see a certain character as a bully in the next chapter, just put it in a review and I will contemplate based on said characters personality traits and actions in Homestuck. So send in those reviews if you want to see your favorite character! Thank you for reading and I will see you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Guardian**

**A/N: First off, I want to thank all of you who added me to your watch! Another special thanks to those who took a second to shoot me a review, which I very greatly appreciate! This chapter is gonna start where the last one ended where John agrees to show Dave to his classes over the next couple of days until he gets used to school. This is also the chapter where the bullies come in! So please enjoy and keep those reviews coming! P.S: the way I set up the schedule is similar to how my school sets them up which is 9 classes a day, close to one hour each**

**Chapter 2**

"Looks like we have this class (A/N: 2nd), 5th hour lunch, 8th hour biology, and 9th hour study hall" John said to Dave as he compared Dave's with his in his mind. He was kind of glad he had all these classes with Dave. _Maybe we could be good friends_ John thought to himself as he handed Dave's schedule back.

"Cool," said Dave as he folded his schedule and put it in his pocket. He leaned back in his chair while John started the briefing of his plan.

"I'll take you to your next class after the bell rings, and we can pick a spot to meet up at after next hour. We'll do this for the classes we don't have together and the ones we do we can just walk there together," John stated. He was proud about his plan and thought it would work.

Dave looked at John and nodded his approval with a smirk which made the dorky kid grin and chuckle.

John looked up and frowned. He quickly lowered his head and turned to face the front of the class. Avoiding something, it seemed to Dave.

Dave raised an eyebrow and turned his head slightly to see a group of girls glaring at John. When one of the girls whispered to the others they burst out laughing and went back to ogling Dave. He sighed; he was just too cool obviously.

The bell rang, and Dave saw John hop up out of his desk quickly, making his way to the door. He looked over his shoulder and saw Dave right behind him.

John smiled. "Try to keep up now," he said, "wouldn't want you to get lost in the crowd," he chuckled a bit as he said this which made Dave smile. _Yeah_, Dave thought, _absolutely adorable_.

John wasn't joking when he told Dave to try and keep up. John was weaving his way silently through the crowd, ducking and dodging people as they passed by. Dave was able to keep up well enough, but he couldn't help but wonder why John went through the halls like that and not just walk through normally.

Dave shrugged, it didn't matter really. He was able to follow john and that's really all that mattered.

John stopped at a door. "This is your 3rd hour class! I'll meet you here after class to take you to 4th hour ok?" Dave nodded and John smiled, waving goodbye as he ducked back into the crowd.

John was about three quarters of the way to his next class when the hallways started to clear. He picked up the pace. There was no way he would get caught today. And of course that thought had jinxed it.

He felt his feet leave the ground as he was hoisted up and slammed into the lockers. He cringed as he hit the metal. John looked up at his assailant to see the eyes of Equius Zahhak, a smirk playing at his lips. John knew he wouldn't walk away unscathed. But it looked like it was only Equius right now, none of the others which made matters worse.

"It's been a while, dork," Equius stated as he showed his smile, spaces where teeth should be were empty due to sports. "I think it's time for you to be taught another lesson," he said and John braced himself.

"But," Equius said, "It's no fun beating you up alone. You should feel grateful I'm letting you go with minimal casualties" at this he smirked again.

John didn't have time to brace himself as one hand released itself from his collar and drilled into his stomach, making him cough and gag. The other hand dropped him and he attempted to run, he wasn't as fast as he usually was after that blow to his gut, and Equius pulled him back and shoved him hard into the lockers, the metal latch digging itself into his arm.

Equius gripped John's hair and yanked in a way that made john look at him. "You know you can't run away," Equius stated as he dropped johns head and walked away, hands in pockets.

John stood there for a moment, scared to move. As soon as he was sure Equius was gone, he grabbed his stuff and slowly made his way to his class. He was sure he would get a bruise on his arm from the lockers, and it would probably be days before he could properly walk after that stomach blow. But at least it could have been worse. He considered himself lucky.

He got to his class just as the bell rang and sank in his seat as his arm and midsection throbbed in pain. He couldn't wait for the day to be over.

_A/N: Dun-da-da-da! Chapter two is finished! I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm still looking for bully-suggestions! So send a pm or put it in a review. I respond to all reviews so send em in!_

_And another thing, if you want to see any other pairings from things like Homestuck, videogames, or certain anime, send a pm because I have no other story plans after this is finished so it will kind of be like a special request deal. If I don't know the pairing/ anime/videogame, ill either ask about it or look it up myself so, yeah thanks for reading, and like last time the next chapter will be up within a week!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All you guys that have sent in review, I'd like to extend my thanks to you all! They all make me smile and want to keep writing ^w^! Any who, chapter three has arrived! I'm not gonna reveal anything this time so you guys will just have to use your lovely brains and imagination haha. I will say that this is when Dave starts getting suspicious . . you didn't hear it from me ;P.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

Dave was barely paying attention to the teacher. He wondered if all the teachers in the school were as monotonous as the ones he's already met. _Most likely_ he thought, smirking while leaning back in his set.

He looked at the clock. It read 10:12, only five more minutes. Five more minutes until he and John walked to Dave's next class.

Dave couldn't help but smile inwardly at the thought of the dark haired dork. He wished more people were that open and kind when they first met him, instead of feeling intimidated or swooning at the sight of him. Again, he must be that cool.

The bell rang and he tossed his supplies in his bag before slinging over his shoulder and walking out of the class. He turned as soon as he was out the door and leaned on the lockers to wait for John. You expected he would be there in a minute or two.

He looked around and spotted two people. Two rather intimidating people, it seemed. People parted as they two walked down the hall. Dave watched through shaded eyes, so they didn't know he was watching.

One had his hair gelled up with a purple streak though the front of his jet black hair. He was wearing a purple hoodie with a dark grey tee. The other had long black hair with side bangs that completely covered her left eye. She was dressed similarly to the other except she wore a blue-ish button up. Her smile looked deadly and it sent a shiver up Dave's spine.

_Well they look genuinely creepy_, Dave thought.

The girl looked over at him, and sent a smile and a wink in his direction. Dave just turned his head and heard her laugh. He watched as they turned and the hallway started to return to normal.

He let out a sigh. This school has some odd _characters_, he thought.

Dave nearly jumped when he felt the lightest poke on his arm. He whipped around to find a very pale looking john smiling up at him (**A/N: John is about a head shorter then Dave**).

Dave's eyes widened a bit, but they remained unseen by the other, due to Dave's shades.

"You ok bro?" Dave asked, "You don't look so good."

John chuckled lightly at this, and Dave noticed Johns hand move to his stomach as he laughed.

"I'm fine, just a little stomach ache, it's no big deal, don't worry about it. Come on we gotta get you to your next class," John said with a smile that hid his pain and anguish incredibly well. But Dave could tell. Very few people actually knew how perceptive he was.

Dave decided not to push the issue, considering he could tell John didn't want to talk about it.

He also noticed John wasn't moving as fast as he was last passing period. Something must have happened after John dropped him off at his classroom.

But John was smiling and walking with as much hop in his step as he could muster, hoping Dave wouldn't notice how sluggish he was moving.

John broke the silence between the two of them.

"So where did you move from?" John asked looking over his shoulder at Dave.

Dave tilted his head slightly, "I moved from Texas with my Bro. He was getting tired of it being so hot there so he decided to move up to this rainy place," Dave said with a slight smirk, which made john chuckle.

They got to Dave's class. John picked a spot for them to meet up and waved goodbye as he disappeared into the crowd of the hall way.

Dave walked into his class. And low-and-behold, there, sitting on a couple of desks, were the two people he had seen walking in the hall way earlier.

The girl looked up and nudged the other, who looked up as Dave made his way to far back corner of the class next to the windows. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the guy whisper something to the girl, who nodded.

They got up. Dave saw them move towards him.

"So, you're the new kid we've heard about," the girl said. She elongated her S's. It kind of annoyed Dave, but he nodded once none-the-less.

"My name is Vriska, Vriska Serket. And this boy here is Eridan," She said, and jabbed a thumb at the guy who was standing just behind her on her left. He nodded towards Dave, who nodded back.

The girl, who said her name was Vriska, smiled widely. "What's your name cool kid?" she asked.

"Dave, Dave Strider" he replied crossing his arms and looking up at them.

"Well, Strider, you'll be hearing from us. Us cool kids gotta stick together," she finished with a wink and signaled to Eridan to go back to the desks. And with that the bell rang and class had started.

Dave started to space out again. He didn't really want to "be hearing from them" in any way, shape, or form. He disliked the vibe he got from them. Mean. Pushy. Intimidating. Even Dave found them to be such and yet they talked to him as if he were already part of their group.

And he would have taken that offer…. If he hadn't met John first. John had left an impression on him, and it made him glad he had met the little nerd.

If he had met Eridan and Vriska, well let's just say he definitely would not be friends with John.

And that's the one thing he didn't want. EVER.

**A/N: Blahhhhh this chapter took way longer then I hoped it would. I was a little distracted by the life-and-soul-stealing website known as tumblr. That site is so awesome! Homestuck… Homestuck EVERYWHERE XD. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kinda all about Dave and stuff so I'll try to make the next one more for John. Expect more bully encounters and I might just forward a bit to after school in the next-next chapter depending on how the next one goes!**

**Well adios my friends! I'll see you in few more days!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Guardian**

**A/N: BLAHH HAVING NO INTERNET SUCKS! I have been internet deprived for the past two days and it has literally killed me inside! But I have it back now! Along with another chapter WOOHOO!**

**Chapter 4**

4th hour went by in blur for John. He just could not pay attention today. It was probably due to this ever-so-stressful day.

He gazed out the window, leaning his head on his hand.

John's thoughts steered towards Dave. He thought the two of them hit it off pretty well and figured they could get to be really good friends.

Maybe more than friends.

John snapped back to reality and mentally whacked himself in the head. Those kinds of thoughts would just make his life more miserable than it had been up to this point. You see, he didn't exactly live in a homosexual friendly area. Yeah his friends were allies and so were a lot of other kids in school since they had the ability to get with the times. But the ones who weren't, well let's just say that a certain group in school were extremely prejudice against the LGBTQ community.

John sighed as the bell rang. He gathered up his book and notebooks not ever bothering to put them in his backpack before walking out and disappearing into the crowd of students heading to their classes.

He arrived at Dave's class and again saw him leaning on the lockers, hands in pockets, waiting for John.

As John approached, he saw Vriska and Eridan exit the room. He quickly ducked beside the lockers, so they wouldn't see him.

They stopped next to Dave. John's heart dropped as he saw Vriska say something to Dave and then throw a smile and a wink at him.

He sighed sadly. He should have known someone like Dave would attract their attention, he practically radiated cool.

But despite this thought, he put a smile on his face and walked up to Dave clutching his books tightly to his chest.

Dave looked up when he saw white in the corner of his eye. And there he was, as silent as ever, John with a dorky smile plastered on his face as always.

"Why so happy Egderp?" Dave said with a smirk, eliciting puffed cheeks and a furrowed brow from the dark haired kid. Dave just laughed.

John sighed, "Come on we have to get to lunch," he said, and he ducked back into the crowd followed by Dave.

They arrived at the cafeteria as the bell rang.

John walked up to the line of people waiting to get their food. Dave quickly followed and stood next to John.

"Did the office give you a temporary I.D for you to get lunch?" John asked, turning his head towards Dave.

Said boy nodded and pulled out a thick, rectangular card with His name, I.D number, and a barcode.

John quickly explained how the line worked. All the food options astounded Dave, but he didn't let it show. No, that would not be very cool of him would it? Instead he just nodded.

When it was their turn, John asked for a grilled cheese sandwich with french fries. He also grabbed a can of pepsi out of one of the mini fridges.

Dave got peperoni pizza and grabbed three bottles of apple juice from a different fridge.

He turned around and saw that John was already at the register. He was talking with the lady there.

They were both smiling and seeming to have a good conversation going. The lady leaned forward and whispered to John, who started laughing as a small blush crept up to his cheeks. Dave approached them and heard the lady say how adorable John was.

Dave smiled at this. Guess he wasn't the only one.

He poked John in the arm. Said boy flinched a little as he did so, but smiled when he saw it was Dave.

"Dave, this is Miss Dee, she's the cafeteria manager. Just give her your card and she'll scan it for you," John said. Dave promptly held his card out to her, and she took it, scanned it and handed it back with a heart-warming smile that made Dave smile too.

"Well see you tomorrow Miss Dee!" John said as he walked towards an empty table.

Dave was curious as to why John wasn't going to a table with people at it.

"Why don't we sit at a table with your friends?" Dave asked as they sat down at one of the circular tables.

"Because," John said, "none of my friends have lunch this hour."

Dave put on a dramatic pose. "What? You don't consider me your friend? I'm hurt Egderp" He said in his most sarcastic voice. John laughed to a point where he was holding his stomach and nearly falling over.

"Of course you're my friend Dave;" With that John put on his most dramatic face and said "I'm hurt you think I don't consider you a friend."

They both started laughing.

When they settled down, they started to eat their food. John ate about half of his before he pulled out a workbook and started working.

"What's that?" Dave asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"Just thought I would get some work done so I don't have as much when I get home," he replied with a smile.

Dave leaned over and saw some very complicated math problems. "What the hell is this? Aren't sophomores supposed to be in geometry?" He asked, to which John just laughed.

"I'm in honors pre-calculus. I took geometry in middle school," John said, still laughing a little.

"Well remind me to ask you for tutoring," Dave replied taking a swig of apple juice, scowling as he finished bottle number two.

"I forget, what class are you going to after this?" John inquired, looking over at Dave.

He pulled his schedule out, "Looks like I have P.E after this."

"Oh that's harsh, dude. P.E right after lunch is awful," John said.

Dave just shrugged. It didn't really matter to him. P.E was probably his best subject.

They heard the bell ring. John shoved his books into his back pack and got up to throw his tray away. Dave did the same.

They left the cafeteria, side by side, making their way through the halls.

**A/N: Mehhhh I suck at writing dialogue. I hope you guys liked the chapter otherwise. I'm having a bit of writers block so I'm not sure when I'll be getting chapter five out. It might be by tomorrow or it could be days! But keep on checking in and stuff, I'm sure it shouldn't take too long but ya never know. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far ^-^**

**Stay cool guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Guardian**

**A/N: Ok, I actually got over my writers block faster than I thought I would, YAY! It may take a while for me to write this but hey, at least I'm getting it done :P. AND I downloaded pesterchum 6.0! NOW I'm a homestuck-er XD feel free to add timelessBreeze to your chumroll!**

**Chapter 5**

Dave walked into the boy's locker room. He strode over to the coach's office and saw a man, back to the door, on a computer. It appeared he was entering grades from previous classes.

Dave knocked a couple times on the door frame, causing who he assumed was a coach of some sort turn around and looks him up and down.

"Ahh you're the new kid I've been hearing about," He said, his voice sounded kind of gravely and deep, "Strider, correct?" Dave nodded.

The man stood up. He was definitely taller than Dave had initially thought at first. He walked over to a box on the counter and pulled out a lock with a piece of tape on it. He walked back and wrote something down, and then he handed the lock to Dave and told him to pick a locker and change for class.

He walked back towards the lockers, picking a rather secluded one in a corner. He took the tape of his lock and dialed the combo to unlock it and put it on his locker. Dave changed quickly and stuffed his clothes and backpack in the larger lockers next to the smaller ones.

And with that he walked out into the main gym, looking around with his eyes, STILL covered with his shades. He noticed a few stares from the corner of his eye. Another group of girls giggling and gossiping.

He felt a thin hand touch his shoulder. Whipping around, he saw a woman, late 20's possibly early 30's, standing there. Right hand on her hip and a clip board in the other. She had black lipstick on and bleach blonde hair, but not as bright as his and long painted finger nails.

She smiled, "Your Dave, right?" he nodded, "Great. You're in my class. I'm your teacher Miss Lalonde. Follow me, were heading out on the track."

Dave followed Miss Lalonde as well as the rest of the class.

They got outside to the track. The teacher took roll call and put everyone in 4 lines with six people in each line.

"Ok guys, Today were gonna run some track sprints. I'll be standing down there," she pointed to the other end of the straight away they were at. "I'll be timing you guys so run like the wind!"

She jogged over and took a seat on a bench next to the track. "First runners take your marks!" She yelled

Dave stepped up and got into position with his hands on the ground, as did the people next to him.

As soon as the whistle blew, he pushed off the ground and ran. He ran as fast as he could.

When Dave reached the finish line, he heard his teacher name off places from fastest to slowest. Dave got second. Guess there was one person faster than him.

They went through the lines three times before the teacher allowed them to walk the last few minutes of class.

Dave walked alone for a bit until he heard heavy footsteps coming up behind him. He turned his head to see a short girl with long brown hair and round glasses skipping up to him.

"Hi! I'm Jade!" she said very enthusiastically. "You must be Dave! John was telling me about you earlier."

Dave looked over at her. Yup, she definitely looked and acted like someone he would be friends with. She was so friendly, and he liked her instantly.

They talked the rest of class and on the way back into the building, finally saying goodbye at the locker room doors.

Dave changed fast and headed outside to see john waiting for him by the locker room door. They greeted and walked to Dave's class, picking a meeting site, saying goodbye, and parting their ways.

Dave went to the seat the teacher gave him when he walked in at the back of the class next to the window. He looked outside to see a couple of classes making their way onto the field.

Out of all the people there, he spotted John in his P.E uniform of shorts and a t-shirt, except he was also wearing a hoodie. Dave smirked. Shorts suited him well.

He saw his class line up just like his did. John was third in line.

Dave leaned on his hand and watched the first two rows go with uneventful turn outs. Not too fast and not too slow. Just average.

When it was John's turn, He leaned towards the window with interest. He didn't think the kid would go very fast considering he obviously wasn't very good at sports.

Boy was he wrong.

The whistle blew. Everyone took off.

Dave sat back in surprise. Way ahead of the pack was John. Running like it was freaking second nature to him, like he was literally the wind that blew through trees that day.

He noticed that when John reached the finish line, that he wasn't even out of breath. He just stretched, smiled at the teacher and jogged back to his line before the other kids even got there.

_This kid is something else_ Dave thought, the shock still evident in his eyes and face.

He continued to watch in awe each time John ran.

John was just like the wind, always going, never tiring.

**A/N: Ta-Daa another chapter done! And took about three freaking hours to write, damn writers block. At least I got it done! Hope you guys liked it and I will be getting another chapter to you guys as soon as I can! Though I don't think watching movies while writing has been helping with how fast I get these chapters out ehehehe w" Well anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! And seriously, only two people have requested pairings. Do none of you OTP's or something? Haha seriously tell me what you want to read! I literally have nothing planned for after this story so TELL ME WHAT YOU WISH TO SEE O-O**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Guardian**

**A/N: Welcome back to another installment of (look up for title)! I have also decided what my next story will be after this one even though this one isn't close to being finished :3 see the authors note at the end of the chapter for the pairing!**

**Chapter 6**

Dave stood outside his classroom waiting for John. They had the last two classes of the day together so they had decided earlier to walk together.

He felt a light, familiar poke on his arm and turned his head, to see said kid standing next to him.

They nodded their greetings and made their way to biology class.

"You picked a hell of a day to start school," Dave heard John say as they walked into class.

"Why is that?" Dave asked with a laugh, looking over at john as they took their seats at one of the lab stations.

John looked at Dave, completely serious. "Were dissecting frogs today."

"Dude that is disgusting, I am not doing that," John just laughed and said he would dissect the frog if Dave identified the organs.

The bell rang and the teacher took roll call. After that, she passed out the tools needed, and then the frogs.

Dave felt a couple of glares directed at him, but he wasn't sure why.

John noticed his lab partner wasn't paying attention; he sighed and shoved a pair of gloves in his face to get his attention. "You know we get participation points for this right?" John said as Dave snapped back to reality.

Dave just smirked. John rolled his eyes and pulled out a worksheet. He wrote both their names on the paper and set it in between them on the table.

Dave read through the procedure and figured out which organs he needed to identify for the teacher.

John picked up a scalpel and proceeded with the dissection.

They finished within fifteen minutes, which the teacher said was record. They cleaned up and turned in the worksheet before sitting back down at the lab station.

Dave continued to feel people glaring at him. What was with these people? They never see a new student before?

He heard John laugh. "You're getting the glares. Don't worry about it. Anyone who is my lab partner gets glares."

Dave gave him an inquiring look. John just smiled, "I'm the top student in the class. The only reason people want to be my partner is so they can get good grades."

"Why don't you just pair up with your friends?" Dave asked.

John smiled once again, but it was different. It seemed sad. "I didn't have any friends in this class before you."

Dave felt a slight pang in his chest. He just wanted to give John a big hug, but he thought that would be kind of awkward.

Before Dave could say anything, the bell rang, and John jumped up, grabbing his stuff. "Come on let's get to study hall."

They got to class and already found people in their groups around the room.

John and Dave walked towards a boy sitting on the window sill, wearing a black sweater and grey pants with black Osiris'.

Said boy looked up as he saw the two of them approach. He smiled a bit at John, but frowned when he saw Dave.

John sat across from the kid on the window sill and Dave took his seat on top of a desk next to the window.

"So who's this guy?" the unknown kid asked with spite, crossing his arms and looking at John.

Dave smirked, "I should be asking the same." That remark earned a glare.

John just looked between them sensing the tension. "Dave this is Karkat, Karkat that's Dave" He quickly introduced them to each other, trying to kill the hateful aura he could fell radiating between them.

Karkat just turned his head to the window, mumbling incoherently.

Just before the bell rang, two more people walked in. John's face brightened as he waved the two over. Dave recognized Jade, who immediately jumped excitedly; visibly happy her new friend had another class with her. The other girl he didn't recognize.

She had short blonde hair, exactly like his P.E teachers, and she also wore black lipstick. She wore a t-shirt with what looked to be an octopus, and a skirt that went to her knees.

She looked to Dave and he saw her eyes. Purple. Purple freaking eyes. Though they were rather pretty.

The girl held her hand out, "Hello, Mr. Strider, My name is Rose Lalonde," she said with a smile.

He took her hand and they shook, "Just call me Dave," he said smiling back.

They sat on desks on either side of Dave.

They all chatted, getting to know each other. Dave discovered John has a thing for reptiles and playing piano, and Rose liked to knit and read about dark, mystical creatures. Jade used to live on an island with her grandpa, and Karkat liked bad movies, at least they were bad from Dave's perspective.

When the bell rang, he walked with John out of the school.

"Well, I walk home so see ya tomorrow!" he started to walk away, but Dave stopped him.

"I'll give you a ride home, as thanks for showing me around," He gave a slight smile, which caused John to do the same.

John followed Dave to the parking lot at the side of the school. He was a little hesitant because he was sure Equius, Vriska, and Eridan hung out around their cars before leaving. He tried to make himself hidden next to Dave, in case they were there.

Thankfully the lot was empty and they got to Dave's car without incident.

Dave had an old red Camaro. Except it looked brand new. He must have put a lot of work into restoring it.

They hopped in and Dave put Johns address into his gps. He pulled out of the parking lot and turned into the neighborhood.

It took only a few minutes for them to arrive at John's house.

Dave saw John's dad look out the window, he probably heard the car pull in the driveway. A smile appeared on the man's face as he walked away from the window. This caused Dave to raise an eyebrow.

"Well I'll see ya tomorrow Dave," John gave him another one of his dorky smiles.

"Hold on," Dave said, stopping John before he got out of the car. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to John. "Call me tomorrow. I'll pick you up for school."

With that, John got out of the car and Dave pulled out of the driveway. John watched as he drove away, holding the paper to his chest as a slight blush crept up to his face.

He looked down and smiled. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**A/N: Welp chapter 6 is finished and ready for your reviews! And like I promised, the pairing I chose WAS (drumroll please) ERISOL! That was one of the more popular choices and its one of my favorites so yea! And I want you guys to pick the title! If you decide to review or send a PM, add a title idea! **


	7. Chapter 7

**My Guardian**

**A/N: Ok so I now have a thing for pesterchum RP… Just ask EasilyConfusedHetalian. We have been Rp-ing for close to six hours. It's the first time I've ever RP-d and it's AWESOME! And you know the few people I have actually befriended just by writing this story makes me want to meet you all! We could RP together on pesterchum and share stories \(u)/ ! And I'm gonna skip ahead a couple of days since I don't want to bore you guys with the same routine they went through with all the past chapters. Well pardon my ramblings, and let's get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

John hit the snooze button on his alarm and rolled over on his bed. He yawned and attempted to stretch. But the bruise on his abdomen prevented him from shaking away any sleepiness left in his muscles.

He slowly sat up, as to not cause any more pain. He sat there for a minute, still waking up.

He stood up and trudged to the bathroom. Picking up his hairbrush, John attempted to brush his mess of hair. It usually ended up like he had his hair drawn in an anime.

Brushing his teeth, he heard his dad in the kitchen making breakfast.

John walked back into his room, more awake now that he was up and moving. He tapped on Casey's cage, and the little salamander poked her head out from under her log.

Smiling, he went to his closet, picking out a light blue shirt and a navy hoodie, along with a pair of jeans. He shot Dave a quick text saying he was ready when he was.

Dave still didn't know about John's bullies and he intended it to stay that way. His other friends were already worried enough, and besides, Dave was to cool to be worried about things like bullies. Hell he probably frightened them off with his intimidation!

Changing quickly, John packed up his stuff and headed downstairs for food. He could hear and feel his stomach rumbling from hours of no food.

He set his bag at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Greeting his dad, John sat down on one of the stools at the island- table thing. He wasn't really sure what to call it.

His dad set a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him and drank his coffee while John ate quickly and set the dirty plate in the sink, and grabbing his portable mug, taking a sip. Ahh summer berry tea tasted so good in the morning.

John heard honking outside, and grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.

He hoped in Dave's car and they were off to school.

"What's in the mug?" Dave asked, as he turned into the school parking lot.

"It's tea" John replied taking a sip.

Dave just nodded as he found a parking spot and quickly pulled in.

They got out of the car, grabbing their stuff and heading to the doors.

Out of the corner of his eye, John saw them. You all know who. They were sitting by their cars watching them as they walked past. He saw Vriska lean over and whisper something to Equius, who just continued to watch the two make their way to the front doors. Dave didn't seem to notice, from John's perspective.

But he did. He always knew when someone was watching him. And his shades gave him the ability to observe without anyone noticing.

The two made their way inside and John took Dave to his first class before heading to his own class room.

Dave took his seat. And guess who walked in? Vriska and Eridan!

Dave swore to himself. _Great another class with these two_ he thought to himself _There just gonna bug me to join their stupid group._

The two walked up to him, Vriska looked a bit peeved.

She sat in front of him and said, "So, I hear you have been hanging around that John kid."

Dave nodded his response. He didn't like where this was going.

"Well, you see Dave; you don't want to be hanging around a kid like him." She said, tapping the back of her chair.

"Yeah? And why is that," he asked, resting his arms on his desk, giving a sarcastic I'm-so-interested-about-your-opinion look.

She gave a light laugh. "Are you dense or something? A dork like him will only hurt your reputation as the new cool kid in school. Stick with him, and you'll be classified as a dork no one wants to friends with, just like him. Now if you hang with us…" She trailed off, shooting a flirtatious smile in Dave's direction.

He felt like throwing up. "Well you want to know something?" Dave stood up and leaned towards Vriska. "_**I**_ want to be his friend. He is cool in my books and that's all that matters. And people like you disgust me, thinking that you can act all high and mighty just because a few people think your _all that_. Now I would prefer if you leave me alone from this point on."

Dave saw fire burn with anger in Vriska's eyes. He had a feeling turning her down would lead to trouble, but he could deal with it. He was a STRIDER after all.

She got up and stormed over to her desk, followed closely by Eridan.

Dave smirked to himself. _Now THAT'S how you get things done_, he thought to himself.

The bell rang signifying the end of class. John gathered his things but didn't feel like shoving them into his backpack, it would just create a mess anyways and he didn't feel like having to re-organize his backpack AGAIN.

He ducked into the crowd and made his way to Dave's class room. As he approached, Dave looked up.

But John wasn't looking at Dave. He froze when he saw Vriska and Eridan, both of them glaring and smirking at John. Dave snapped in his face and John realized he was staring.

He shook his head, and smiled at Dave. "Let's get to class," he said, "don't want to be late!"

They walked through the halls. The whole time, Dave wondering why John had froze like that, with a terrified look plastered on his face.

All he knew was that he didn't want to see John with that face again.

**A/N: YAY! Chapter seven is done! Hope you guys liked it, and things are going to be getting interesting I can promise you that! I still feel like Rp-ing even though its one in the morning and there isn't any one on pesterchum T~T. ANYWHOS, I'll get the next chapter out soon!**

**Keep Rockin and Role Playin!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Guardian**

**A/N: I have nothing better to do (none of my chums are online O.Q) so I'll write you guys another chapter! I have no idea what I'm gonna write so I'm just gonna wing it and see how it goes XD. Oh, and this chapter starts with them in study hall!**

**Chapter 8**

"For this problem you need to find the area of both shapes and then figure out how much the area the inner shape takes up inside this one" John pointed at the picture with his pencil before waiting for Dave to finish the problem.

Dave pulled out his flash cards and looked for the respective area formulas for each of the shapes. Turning back to the problem he wrote out each formula and then figured out the area taken up from the inside shape.

John took a sip of his water from lunch and checked the answer. He smiled his approval and gestured for Dave to continue and ask questions when he needed help.

"Dude you are the biggest math geek I have ever met," Dave said as he worked.

John just laughed and said, "If you think I'm good, talk to Jade she took calculus freshman year and now she doesn't have to take any math classes for the rest of high school!"

Dave looked up, not believing what John said. "If you don't believe me, ask her when she comes to school tomorrow," he said, shrugging.

Jade hadn't come to school today since her Grandpa had come home from a trip to South America, and he was only stating for a couple of days before going off on another expedition, so she took a day off from school to spend the day with him.

"Why aren't you doing any homework?" Dave asked turning back to his.

"I was able to finish what I had during free time in a couple of classes, so I don't have anything to work on right now" John answered, finishing off his water. "I'm going to get more water at the drinking fountain," With that, he got up and grabbed a hall pass before walking out of the room.

John walked down the hall ways to closest drinking fountain. Looking over his shoulder, he started filling up his water bottle.

He heard light footsteps coming up behind him. John froze, face going pale. He slowly turned his head. He sighed in relief when he saw it was just a teacher.

John felt water running onto his hand and turned back, taking the water bottle away and putting the cap back on. His heart was still beating and he was sure he was still pale in the face.

When John got back to the classroom, Dave was sitting with Rose and Karkat, talking about who knows what. When John approached, Rose gave him a hug in greeting and Karkat nodded a hello.

He sat in between Dave and Karkat. Even though they weren't talking to each other, he could still feel the hate between them. He knew Karkat didn't like a lot of people, but he never down-rite hated them to no ends. John wondered if while he was gone they had some sort of argument or something like that.

John looked over at Dave. Not once in the week and a half they've known each other had Dave taken off his sunglasses. He had to ask, "How come you never take your sun glasses off?"

"Because my eyes aren't natural," Dave said, adjusting his glasses, pushing them farther up on the bridge of his nose.

John puffed his cheeks a bit, "So are Rose's. Even though they aren't natural doesn't mean they aren't amazing."

Dave smiled and patted Johns head, "Maybe I'll show you one day, Egderp."

John couldn't help but laugh. Dave patting his head made him feel short, even though he was taller than his other friends. Dave was taller than all of them. But he was glad Dave said he would show him, even if he wouldn't for a while.

They spent the rest of their study hall chatting about this and that, not really spending much time on one particular topic.

When the bell rang, John and Dave walked out of the classroom and made their way to the front doors and out to Dave's car.

Dave threw his bag in the bag seat and John set his in his lap. Dave turned the key and the car sputtered but didn't start.

He swore to himself and tried again. Still nothing. He heard John chuckle and he turned his head to look at him.

"Do you have a tool box?" He asked. Dave was a bit surprised but nodded and got out of the car and opened the trunk.

Grabbing the tool box, he and John stood at the front of the car with the hood propped open.

(**A/N: I don't know much about cars so we're gonna skip ahead X3**)

"Dude you are a life saver!" Dave said as they sat back in the car, "Who knew you could fix cars."

"Well by eighth grade in middle school I had read all the fiction books I wanted to read so I started reading different 'how to' books, and how to fix cars was part of it." John said, setting his backpack in his lap again.

"I owe you one dude. My bro would have killed me if he found out I broke my car," Dave stated as he started the car, smiling wide as it roared to life.

He shifted gears and pulled out of the parking, driving through the quiet neighborhood towards John's house.

They arrived within a few minutes, Dave pulling into the driveway.

"See ya tomorrow!" John said before stepping out of the car.

Dave watched John walk up to his door, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. He turned around and held up a hand, waving to Dave, the sleeve of his sweater slipping down a bit; exposing a slightly bruised wrist, but John didn't notice his sleeve had slipped down. It wasn't a very new bruise, he had gotten it before Dave enrolled at his school, but it hadn't faded yet.

And Dave saw it. He held up his hand as he pulled out of the driveway.

_What could John have done to get that bruise?_

**A/N: Ok I think this chapter turned out pretty good. Took a while though. Hope you liked it! Depending on if I get something to do or not, I might write another chapter a little later! And someone gave me a title idea for my EriSol story, but that will not be disclosed at this point in time. And geez people, you're all so quiet! I've talked to about 3 people so far and they are super awesome! And I would love if you guys talked to me and asked for advice on stories, ideas you want to see written, or just want to talk!**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Guardian**

**A/N: I WARNED YOU ABOUT THE STAIRS BRO! Just read that part in homestuck XD Yeaaah I'm a bit behind the crowd, me being at act 5 part 2… But that doesn't really matter. This chapter I'm planning on introducing Bro! So enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

John woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and grabbing his phone. Looking at the screen, he saw that Dave was calling him.

Oh, John was going to let him have it. Waking him up at eight in the morning? On a freaking Saturday? No that was not ok.

He hit the answer button, "Dave. It is 8 in the morning. On a Saturday. I swear I will hurt you, now this better be good or so help me-" he was cut off by a chuckle.

"Good morning to you too bro," Dave said, to which John mumbled the same.

"Now what do you want?" John asked, still irritated from being woken up early.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over and play some video games, but you're obviously busy in dream-land so…" he trailed off waiting for John to reply.

He heard his friend sigh, "This is probably the hardest decision I will ever have to make. Alright I'll play video games with ya."

"Cool. I'll pick you up in 20" Dave hung up before John could complain again.

John groaned again, getting up, grabbing his glasses, and trudging to the bathroom so he could attempt to get ready.

Afterwards, he dragged himself back to his room, picking a soft, grey, long sleeved shirt and old jeans that were a bit wide around his ankles and ripped at the knees. He didn't care. They were his favorite jeans and he would never throw them away.

He grabbed a beanie and hopped down stairs into the kitchen where his dad was making coffee.

His dad looked a bit surprised, "Your up early," he said, as John took a portable coffee mug out of the cupboard.

"Yeah, Dave called and woke me up. I'm gonna g o over to his house and play some video games," John said, his dad nodding his ok.

When the coffee was finished his dad poured a cup for himself and then poured the rest into John's mug, John adding the cream and sugar himself.

A honk sounded outside. John said his goodbye's to his dad and walked outside, sipping the coffee, careful not to burn himself.

Dave's car had the top down (**A/N: A convertible Camaro!**). It was a nice day after all. He was wearing a black V-neck, the sleeves going to his elbows, and dark jeans. Shades obviously present.

Seriously, John wondered if he slept in them.

John yawned as he opened the car door and plopped down in the seat, taking another swig of coffee.

They said their hellos and good mornings, and then Dave pulled out of the driveway.

John almost fell asleep in the car. Yawning yet again and attempting to drink more coffee only to find his mug empty. With a frown he set it in one of the cup holders.

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" Dave asked as he drove through the neighborhood towards his house.

"I'm sure it's painfully obvious at this point," John replied, scratching the back of his head.

Hey arrived at Dave's house soon after they had that little conversation.

Pulling into the driveway, John took in the sight of his friends' house.

It was decently big, two stories. It was ordinary, but it had a homely feel to it.

They got out of the car and walked up to the front door, Dave pulling out his keys and unlocking the front door. Before he was even able to put his keys away, a man opened the door.

He was wearing a plain white shirt with black pants and a baseball cap. He had shades covering his eyes, like Dave, but instead of aviators, they were pointed anime shades.

John was a bit startled when the door swung open_. It is WAY too early for this_ he thought, yawning and trying to ignore the tall fellow in the doorway.

"Bro, you mind moving out of the way?" Dave stated looking up at his brother.

The man just leaned on the door frame, a smirk on his face. "I would like to know who is entering my house little man," He said looking over at John, who getting more irritated by the second. He WAS NOT someone you wanted to mess with if he was forced to get up earlier then he wanted. Which is what had happened.

Dave let out a sigh. "Bro this is John, John this is Bro. Now can you please get out of the way?"

Bro, still smirking, stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked back into the house, allowing the two inside. "Nice hat by the way, John," was all he said to John as he walked away.

Dave sighed, "God he is such an ass. Come on."

John followed Dave into his room. It was pretty big.

His room had a TV with a small couch in front of it. Posters were hanging everywhere of various things. He had a guitar next to an impressive set of turntables. Looking over by the TV, he had Xbox, ps2, and ps3.

"Alright," Dave said, "What do you want to play first?"

John sat in front of Dave's games, scanning the row for a multiplayer game. He spotted CoD: Black Ops II and held it up, to which Dave nodded. John put the disc in the console and grabbed two controllers.

They entered a lobby and started playing. They were on different teams and Dave seemed determined to beat John. But John wasn't beaten easily and he gave Dave a run for his money. At the end of the session, John's team had won. But Dave wasn't going to give up so easily.

Oh this was definitely gonna be an interesting day.

A/N: I can just imagine how adorable John would be wearing a beanie XD Anyways… Hope you guys liked the chapter! AND I want to thank you guys! Chapter 8 got the most reviews out of all the chapters! I hope this chapter gets even more. Next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

**My Guardian**

**A/N: I am currently writing this at 3 in the morning. Mainly because I want to spend the day trying to find John god tier hood tutorials so I can continue making my cosplay. AND I need to find a wig, so if I don't respond to your reviews it's because I'm scouring the internet for tutorials and such :P Enough of my problems and on to the entertainment for your day!**

**Chapter 10**

_KO!_

Dave cursed to himself. Again he was beaten by John. This kid was good.

They had already gone through most of Dave's games and were currently playing Mortal Combat. Dave was convinced John spent countless hours at home playing this game, memorizing the different attacks for each character. But john had said his dad didn't let him play longer than an hour a day on school nights, and he didn't really play much on the weekends either.

"Remind me why I asked you to come over and play video games again," Dave said taking a swig of coke-a-cola. They had taken a break earlier and ran up to a convenience store to get snacks and beverages.

John chuckled, "Because you needed someone to put you in your place," he said grabbing a chip from one of the various bowls they had set up on Dave's make-shift table.

Dave just smirked, picking three characters for the next round. He was determined to crush John's winning streak and regain his video game honor!

They continued to play all kinds games until 6 pm, when John's dad called. Dave paused the game of super smash bro's they had just recently started playing until John finished his conversation.

John's conversation either didn't go well or he was just given news he didn't want to hear. He hung up the phone with a sigh.

Dave glanced over at John, "What was that about?" he asked his friend.

"My dad just got called on an important business trip in Chicago for two weeks. He said he went shopping and got enough food for me to make on my own and should last until he gets back. It always a hassle when he leaves on trips," John replied, taking a sip of his Pepsi.

Dave just looked at John. His dad must go on a lot of business trips for John to say that. He felt kinda bad the kid had to stay in that big house by himself. "Why don't you stay here tonight? Kinda like an all-night video game bro night!"

John smiled. He thought that would be fun, and it was something to take up time instead of staying home alone all weekend. "Yeah! I would have to get some stuff from my house though," he said. Dave nodded and went to tell his bro while John called his dad.

It was settled. John and Dave were having their first Bro night!

"Come on in," John said to Dave when they got to Johns house to get his stuff.

Dave followed John into his slightly massive house. _His dad must be a pretty awesome business man Dave_ thought to himself. He followed John up the stairs to his room.

When John opened the door, Dave was hit with blue. Almost everything was blue! Blue walls, blue sheets and blankets, blue fishy lamp, just blue. Blue everywhere!

John also had a piano against his window with sheet music on the desk next to it. But what really caught his eye was a Fish tank. Although it didn't have fish in it, it looked like it housed some sort of reptile. He walked over to it while John packed up some stuff. Dave couldn't see anything in the tank. Maybe it was just a terrarium (**A/N: For those who don't know, a terrarium as a tank that has no animals inside, but has plants growing instead**).

"Ahh I see Casey is hiding. She isn't used to strangers," John said, walking up to the tank. He had finished packing and had seen Dave standing in front of Casey's tank. He tapped three times on the glass.

To Dave's surprise, a medium sized, yellow salamander popped its head out from under the log. John smiled and reached his hand into the tank. He held his hand open and the reptile climbed onto his hand without hesitation and hooked its little claws into the sleeve of John's shirt as he pulled his hand up.

When he had Casey out of the cage, he introduced her to Dave. She seemed to take a liking to him and crawled up to his shoulder. Dave smiled and pet her head with his finger, while John made sure she had enough food and water for the night and tomorrow. With that, John grabbed his bag and pillow and they left to go back to Dave's house.

The next morning, Dave woke up at about 10. He slipped his shades on and walked over to the couch where John was sleeping.

Dave was surprised to see John already up, even though he looked like he was still half asleep, and still hadn't put his glasses on. _He looks cuter without the glasses_ Dave thought, smiling inwardly to himself. He gently reached his hand over the back of the couch and lightly tapped John's shoulder, signaling it was time to get up and get breakfast.

John sat up and stretched. Dave was trying to hold back a laugh because… Well… John's hair looked ridiculous! It was sticking out at odd angles, some pieces standing straight up on his head!

John had probably realized it and quickly grabbed his brush and fixed it as best he could.

They went downstairs; bro was already in the kitchen, making coffee. He looked up and nodded hello to them. Dave nodded back, and John just raised a hand to wave and his other hand covering his mouth while he yawned.

"What's for breakfast?" Dave asked. To which bro replied with, "Whatever you feel like makin little man."

Dave frowned, but John laughed and asked where the flour, baking powder, salt, and sugar were located.

Dave pulled out what he asked for along with a few mixing bowls and pans of assorted sizes.

John got to work. He may not have been a morning person, but breakfast was his favorite meal of the day.

He mixed the dry ingredients with milk, eggs, and butter, creating a homemade pancake mix. John set that bowl aside and broke six more eggs into a bowl, adding milk and mixing it all together into a cream colored mixture.

Turning on the stove, John poured three puddles of pancake mix into one pan, all of the egg-milk mixture into another one, and since Bro wanted bacon, he put that in the third pan.

Lots of flips and mixing later…..

John set a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon in front of the two brothers, who eyed the food with growling stomachs and watering mouths. As soon as John sat down with his food, they took their first bite, and wonder grew on both their faces.

"Dude, this is delicious!" Dave exclaimed unable to keep his excitement down. So not cool man, so not cool!

"I have to agree with ya, little man, this is the best breakfast I've ever had," bro said taking a sip of his coffee, "John, feel free to come over and cook whenever you like."

John smiled, blushing a little at the praise from the strider brothers. "If you think this is good, you should try my dad's," he said eating his food.

They all continued to eat, all the while engaging in small conversations about random topics.

A/N: I thought this was a cute chapter. What about you guys? Depending on how my search goes, I might get another chapter up today! So keep an eye on the story for an update! If anyone has a source for what I'm looking for will be my bestest friend ever! I don't care that that isn't a word I just really want to get all my cosplay stuff before ACen next year so I can go!


	11. Chapter 11

**My Guardian**

**A/N: Ok so I spent the majority of the day looking for stuff for my John god tier cosplay and I have just about everything I need bookmarked! YAY! And thanks Velocity Point for your quick tutorial and I'll be sure to tell you when I get it finished! OH! And Dave finds out in this chapter! Should be interesting ;3**

**Chapter 11**

John sat at his desk in his room. He only had a little bit of work left to do and then he would make dinner. He stood up for a moment to stretch. He had pretty much been sitting since he got home.

Walking over to Casey's tank, he lifted the lid and lowered his hand inside, inviting the little lizard to join him at his desk. Casey flicked her tongue and scampered up onto his palm.

John walked back over to his desk placing Casey in a small, low sided box so she could peer over the side but not climb out and get lost among books and papers.

He heard his phone ring. Looking over, the caller ID and picture revealed the caller to be Jade. Smiling he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Jade. What's up?" he asked, shoving the phone between his head and his shoulder so he could continue working on his school work.

"John did you forget already?" she replied, with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

John was slightly confused, and his silence spoke for him when he heard his friend giggle at the other end of the phone.

"It's my birthday this Saturday! I wanted to remind you to come to the party. Oh! And can you also tell Dave he is invited to? I still haven't gotten that boy's number," she said.

John laughed, "Well I'll give him the message. And save me some of those home grown strawberries! Karkat ate all of them before I even got there last year!" John replied, and they both laughed.

They both said good bye, and John finished his homework. He put Casey back in her tank and headed downstairs.

He would ask Dave tomorrow when he came to pick him up.

"So how about it? She throws pretty good parties," John pestered Dave about the party. He thought it would be fun, all of them together to celebrate.

"Hmm…" Dave thought about it putting his hand to his chin. He had already decided to go, but he wanted to create suspense by waiting to answer. "I guess it will be fun. Alright, I'll go."

John grinned widely at this. Dave smiled, pulling into a spot in the schools parking lot.

John and Dave walked into study hall to find Karkat, Jade, and Rose at the back white board. Karkat was drawing and writing erratically on the board while trying to explain something to the two girls, who admittedly looked rather bored and uninterested.

Dave was a bit taken back. He didn't know this side of Karkat. He knew the quiet but snippy and rude side of him. Not the loud, crazy, and still admittedly snippy side.

John laughed and snuck up behind Karkat. Said kid was facing the board, pointing to various things written in red on the board. John was a few feet away… then inches. He pointed his fingers and tazzed his friend in the sides!

The whole class heard Karkat yelp, and Rose, Jade, John, and Dave burst into laughter. John had literally fallen over, hands on his stomach, and tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

Karkat's face flushed red as he stood over John and grabbed his collar, shaking him. But John wouldn't stop laughing and Karkat soon gave up, laughing a bit himself.

John set his back against the wall, still having spurts of laughter as he calmed down. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He felt something hit his shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw Dave sitting next to him against the wall.

"Dude you have my respect. That was the funniest thing I have ever seen," He said holding his fist up.

John smiled, knocking his fist against his friends. The other three sat across from them on the floor. Sharing idle chatter until the bell rang.

Dave and John made their way through the halls towards the front doors of the building. They had just stepped outside when Dave heard John swear. _That's a first_, he thought to himself.

"I forgot my math book in my locker. Go on ahead I'm gonna run back and get it," He said making his way back into the building. He heard Dave say he would pull his car up to the front.

John made his way through the almost empty hall ways, towards his locker. He wasn't really paying attention around himself, and he didn't see the three shadows standing in a doorway.

John reached his locker, setting his back pack down on the floor next to him. He dialed his combination and pulled the lever that opened his locker, kneeling on the ground. He pulled his back pack in front of him, opening it and grabbing his text book and placing it in his backpack, which was mostly empty, except for a binder and a few folders and notebooks.

Closing his locker, John stood up. He turned around and immediately felt a hand at his collar, pushing back against the lockers. Equius. He should have been paying attention.

"You know, you aren't as smart as we first thought," He heard a female voice say. Vriska. "Eridan and I thought you would back off when you saw us taking to your friend strider. But I guess you're just too dense to get the message."

John felt a fist connect with his stomach. _Again?_ He thought to himself as he coughed, the blow forcing all the air from his lungs.

"*cough* I… I don't regret my decision," John said, tilting his face up to look at the three, not prepared for the blow he got to his jaw, making his head jerk to the right. He felt a warm, wetness drip down the side of his mouth.

"You should. Did you not think wwe wwould take notice of a neww kid?" Eridan said, even with his slight stutter the kid was still intimidating.

John brought up a weak smile, he knew he was going to regret this, but he didn't care. "As I recall, Eridan, you were a new kid a while back. And no one took notice to you." That remark earned him a hit to side of his head, making his vision blur as he tried to fight the pain. Worse part about that blow was that Eridan had rings. Three on each hand to be exact. John remembered this as the same warm and wet feeling from his mouth flow down the side of his face.

"Put. Him. Down."

John gasped. He knew that voice. It was Dave.

His friend was standing at the end of the hallway, only 10 feet away.

But his stance was different. He was standing tall, feet shoulder width apart and arms hung loosely at his sides, as if ready for incoming attacks.

"What are you doing here Strider?" Vriska asked, glaring at Dave from where she stood.

Dave smirked, causing Vriska to step back, "When my friend was taking longer than expected, I got curious. Figured I would come and see what was holding him up. And it appears that I say this literally," he said, gesturing to how Equius was holding John up against the lockers, his feet dangling inches off the ground.

Equius let go of John's collar, sending the kid collapsing on the floor, obviously still shaken from the blows he had received.

Dave stepped forward, seizing up his opponents. _Hmph amateurs_, he thought with a smirk.

Equius noticed what Dave was doing, but before he could raise his guard, he felt himself hitting the floor, the contact causing him to gasp and cough.

Eridan and Vriska looked stunned. They had never seen their friend knocked down so easily.

And soon enough they were on the ground too. Vriska holding a hand against her face and Eridan clutching his stomach.

Dave smirked, but that soon dissipated when he heard a coughs from behind him.

Whipping around he saw John, blood dripping from his head and mouth, and arm hung limply across his stomach. He hopped over kneeling in front of his battered friend. This is why he had looked pale on his first day. This is what caused the bruise he saw on his wrist. It was all those three.

"Hey, John, dudes are you alright?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

John laughed weakly, causing another set of coughs to escape his mouth, "They never went as far as drawing blood," he said, opening his eyes slightly, shooting a lousy excuse for a smile at Dave. As his smile faded, his eyes started prickling and soon he had tears streaming down his face. His eyebrows knit together, and he tried to calm his breathing, so he didn't start coughing again. John lowered his head. He didn't want Dave to see him breaking down, even though he was already was already watching it happen.

Dave reached a hand up, taking off his shades and setting them on top of his head. He then gently lifted Johns face so that they met each other's eyes.

John was surprised, to say the least. When his face was lifted, all he saw were red eyes looking at his own. You would think people would be afraid of red eyes, but John found them to be stunning. The red eyes that gazed into his were calming to him.

John was pulled into a gentle hug. Smiling again, just as weakly as before, his eyes slipped shut as he lost consciousness.

**A/N: EVERYONE GIVE DAVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR BEING THERE FOR JOHN! If anyone was wondering, this was during the first week that John's dad was away on business. This is also probably going to be the longest chapter in the story, mainly because people were bugging me about how it wasn't really a hurt/comfort fic, and I wanted to get it out there and not leave you guys hanging so yeah. Keep up the reviews too! Each chapter I write gets more and more reviews and they always make me smile, gosh why are you so awesome!? Next chapter will be up soon! **

**L8er!**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Guardian**

**A/N: It is currently 6 am in the lovely state of Illinois, and I have not slept since I woke up at 11 yesterday! Today is gonna be fun (she says with heavy sarcasm)… Anyway I GOT A NEW RP FRIEND ON PESTERCHUM! I'm soo excited XD Can ya tell? I bet ya can! For some reason I'm rather hyper even though I haven't slept :P and I'm surprised not more of you guys have a pesterchum! ALL HOMESTUCK FANS SHOULD HAVE PESTERCHUM. IT IS LAW I TELL YOU, LAWWWWW!**

**Chapter 12**

John hurt. His head hurt, his face hurt, his stomach hurt. Opening his eyes, he gazed at an unfamiliar ceiling. He panicked, where was he and how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was passing out while Dave hugged him. This brought the blood rushing to his cheeks.

He sat up quickly and instantly regretted it. His abdomen felt like it had been stabbed, and the blood rushing up to his head didn't help his already forming headache.

Looking around didn't help his mental state. He still couldn't tell where he was. John stood up. Haha yeah… not the best idea he ever had. The movement sent him reeling, almost forcing him to lie back down.

But as stubborn as the kid was, that wasn't an option. He moved towards the wall, placing one hand on the wall, the other on his stomach. It was then he realized he didn't have a shirt on. Great, someone stole his shirt too.

He followed the wall until he reached something he recognized. The familiar kitchen of the Strider house greeted him from where he stood in the hallway.

John trudged slowly towards the kitchen. He smelled food and coffee, tempting him to walk just a little further.

Reaching the kitchen, John saw Bro at the stove wearing a black tank, showing an odd tattoo on his right shoulder.

Without turning his head he said, "Looks like sleeping beauty is awake. Have a nice nap?" John heard playfulness in the older strider's words. He tried to answer but immediately felt sick as he opened his mouth.

Without thinking, he pushed himself off the wall, holding a hand at his mouth and one still wrapped around his stomach. His knees buckled and he collapsed onto the floor.

Hearing this, Bro whipped around to see a pale faced Egbert holding his stomach and mouth, looking like he was going to throw up. He was by the kid's side in half a second, kneeling next to him and placing a gloved hand on his back. Bro figured now wasn't the time for sarcastic remarks.

Bro went into the bathroom and grabbed the garbage can, and going into the living room where John was sleeping and placed it next to the couch.

He knelt in front of John again, "Do you think you can handle me taking you back to the living room?" he asked in his softest tone. It earned a subtle nod from the kid, so Bro hooked an arm under his legs and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, carrying him bridal style slowly to back to the living room.

Bro chuckled a bit to himself, _Dave was right, this kid really doesn't weigh very much_, he thought.

Gently placing John on the couch, he went back to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and pain killers. From what Dave had described, the kid had taken quite a beating. He thought back to the day before when he had brought John home, beaten and battered.

FLASHBACK

_Bro was sitting in the kitchen polishing his prized katana. He had bought it at an auction back in Texas. He knew it was valuable because it was being sold at the most exclusive auction house in the state. It didn't even air on TV. You had to be invited if you wanted to go._

_He smiled as it gleamed in the light of the kitchen._

_Bro heard a hard knock on the door, like someone was kicking it. Curious, he made his way to the front lobby. There was the harsh knock again, this time it seemed more desperate._

"_Keep your skirt on I'm coming," he said slightly irritated. He unlocked the door and opened it revealing an unsettling sight._

_Dave was standing there with a passed out Egbert in his arms. Said unconscious kid was bleeding from his head and his mouth. Not a good combination, wound wise._

_Bro immediately ran back into the house grabbing the first aid box from the bathroom. When he came back out, Dave had John lain out on floor, his head propped up on Dave's jacket._

_Kneeling next to him, Bro took out sanitary gloves (__**A/N: don't want to get blood all over him eww .**__) and replacing his black leather ones with those. He pulled out disinfecting wipes and started wiping away the blood wound the cuts on Johns head. Thankfully, the cuts weren't as bad as initially thought by both Striders, but Eridan's rings had made them pretty deep. They also discovered that the blood coming from his mouth was just from a busted lip._

_Bro looked up at Dave, "Where else was he hit?" he asked._

"_I think they punched him the stomach too," Dave replied._

_Bro opened John's mouth, if there had been any internal damage there would be blood coming from his thought. Luckily there was none and they both sighed with relief._

"_Help me with his shirt, just in case were missing any injuries," bro said._

_After a bit of struggle getting his short off, they were both slightly horrified by the sight it had been hiding. John had all kinds of old bruises on his arms that hadn't faded away, along with ones along his rib cage and a newly forming one on his stomach next to an older one._

"_Why did he hide this…?" Dave said more to himself then to Bro, who said, "He probably didn't want you worrying about him. Now, I'll cut some gauze for his head wound and you move him to the living room."_

END FLASHBACK

Bro walked back to the living room, water and pain killers in hand. John had propped himself up, back resting against the pillows. He handed him the water and painkillers, with he took with a shaky hand.

Bro sat next to the couch, making sure he didn't choke on the pills. Although, John took them without a problem, setting the glass down on the table.

"Go back to sleep, kid. You're gonna need the rest, with the beating you took," He said. John nodded, shifting so that his head lay on the pillows. Bro pulled the blanket up for him, earning a quiet thank you from John.

Bro knew John was probably wondering what had happened, but he thought it best to let Dave explain when he woke up again.

**A/N: OK! It is now 7 am! WOO HOO FOR STAYING UP ALL NIGHT DURING SUMMER! The next chapter will be…. Well I'll think of something when I get to writing ehehehehe -awkwardly scratches the back of her head- But I hope you guys enjoyed this little Bro John moment, I'm not sure if there will be any more of these so SAVOR THE MOMENT! Next chapter will be up when I feel like writing it which will be a little later most likely :P**


	13. Chapter 13

My Guardian

A/N: Some people have been asking me if I have a tumblr, yes it has been previously mentioned. If you wish to follow me my url is johnegderptheadorkable. Awesome name right? XD well any who, this chapter takes place where the last one left off so I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 13

John woke up to the sound of two people talking. It sounded like Bro and Dave. He sat up, slowly this time, but the pain had almost gone away. Thank you painkillers.

He turned so that his feet rested on the hardwood floors, pushing himself up so that he stood, still a little wobbly, but better than he had been.

John made his way in the direction of the voices, which were in the kitchen.

Upon entering, both Striders turned to look at John, who was yawning as he stood in the doorway.

"How ya feelin kid?" Bro asked as John approached, sitting on one of the stools around an outcrop of the counter.

"A lot better, thanks," he replied with a smile on his face.

Bro got up, "I'm going to get some clean bandages to replace those ones with," he said walking out of the room, leaving Dave and John in an awkward silence.

John shifted nervously, not really sure what to say. He knew he should say thank you, but he was having trouble picking the right words. Seems he didn't have to since Dave broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked looking right at John, who sighed and looked down.

"I didn't tell you because everyone else who found out left. They just up and left me alone, with no one. I know it sounds a bit selfish of me to say that, but I didn't leave them when I found out they had issues. The only ones who stuck by me where Rose, Karkat, and Jade, but they don't know the half of what's been going on, they only know what they have seen and nothing else. Yeah they help when they see it going on, but it happens much more often than they are aware of. Everyone else left so they wouldn't get the same treatment as I was. Being bullied to a point where you can't even talk to those closest to you. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you would leave me too," by this point the tears were already falling from his eyes. He covered his face with his hands, but it really didn't help.

John felt hands on his wrists, looking up he saw Dave standing in front of him. Dave pulled John into a hug, "Who ever said I would leave you? I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here John, I'll always protect you," he said. He felt John wrap his arms around him, crying into Dave's shirt.

Dave held John a bit tighter, resting his head on top of the boys head. He felt that John had stopped crying and was getting his breathing back under control instead of ragged and forced breathing.

They pulled apart slightly, Dave moving his hand up to Johns face. He cupped the side of his face, leaning forward and placing a light kiss on his forehead. John closed his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face.

They pulled each other back into a hug, until they heard Bro walking back. Pulling apart, Dave went back to where he was standing and John stayed sitting on his stool.

Bro strode over, setting the bandages down and the counter top, turning back to John and gently peeling the old bandages off his head.

"Damn, you just don't heal very fast do you?" he said while he applied the new bandages after inspecting the cuts. They had scabbed over, but the area around them was still red and swollen, bruises forming around them.

"I gotta run and do some errands. John, I called your dad (**A/N: John's dad already knew about the bullies but not to the extent of what they did, and yes he called the school about it but it hadn't stopped, great school huh?**), and he called the school and told them you would be back on Monday. He told me to tell you to get as much rest as possible and that he'll be home sometime next week, and he asked if you could stay here until then," Bro explained before heading to the door, "Oh and John, If those guys ever mess with you again, tell them to be expecting a visit from yours truly," he added, jabbing a thumb at himself and smirking. John laughed and nodded.

After Bro left, John had remembered something crucial. He had totally forgotten about Casey! **(A/N: JOH HOW COULD YOU!**). He panicked slightly, and almost slapped Dave when he heard him chuckle.

"Keep your pants on, I figured you would be worried," he ran upstairs and came back down with a hat and a shirt. "Put these on and I'll take you over to your house."

John did what he was told, sliding the shirt over his head, it was a little big, but he didn't care.

Putting the hat on, they made their way slowly out of the house, hand in hand, since John was still unstable. Getting in the car, they drove over to John's house.

John was relieved to see Casey was alright. She still had food and water from when he last filled it. He patted her head and set her back into her tank. "I'll be back in a few days Casey, can you hold down the fort until then?" he asked his little lizard friend, who blew a few spit bubbles in response. John laughed and grabbed a bag and shoving a bunch of clothes in it, along with his laptop. He grabbed his backpack too, so he could get all his work done.

Dave was standing in the doorway, watching as John got his stuff, straightening out as John walked over.

He offered his hand, which John gladly took, and they made their way back out to the car.

A/N: I believe I have just attacked all of your feels bwahahaha. This is the beginning of the fluff so be prepared! Hope you guys liked the chapter, and it will hopefully get more interesting as the chapters keep going! See you guys next time with another installment of (place title here)!


	14. Chapter 14

**My Guardian**

**A/N: John went god tier, Gamzee is going on a rampage, Equius takes an arrow to the knee, and Eridan kills Fef… Da fuq is goin on in act 5? Anyways, my inner Gemini has been rearing its ugly head for the past three weeks, seeing as I have developed insomnia. At least its summer! And oh my gosh, are there no people out there from Illinois? I've met 1, one, person from Illinois. Where are all my buddies from this lovely state?**

**Chapter 14**

John had just finished putting his present for Jade together when he heard Dave yelling from the front door. He stood up, grabbing the gift and walking to where an impatient Strider stood.

"Are you finally ready?" Dave asked, tapping his foot. John nodded. "Better bring a jacket, it's supposed to rain," he said, pulling the keys out of his pocket while John put on his sweater.

They walked out to the car. John looked up at the sky, seeing grey clouds blocking the usually blue sky. Hopping in the car, Dave put Jade's address into his GPS and they were off.

Jade must have been waiting by the door for them because as soon as they got out and closed the car doors, she was already running to greet them.

Dave was closest, so he got glomped first. Jade then looked at John, frowning slightly. She understood why he looked the way he did, but she knew better than to ask. Walking over, she gently reached up and hugged her tall friend, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Releasing him from their hug, Jade grabbed his hand and Dave's, practically dragging them into the house, where Rose and Karkat were sitting on bean bags in the living room.

Rose smiled and giving them a small wave in greeting. Karkat only frowned, but said hi.

The three of them took their seats in their own bean bags, which were arranged in a circle around an incredibly short table.

Dave noticed that there was an extra bean bag right next to Karkat, but before he could ask about it, a loud honk sounded repeatedly right in his ear. Nearly falling over in surprise, he whipped around to see a tall boy, taller than him, standing behind him with a bike horn and a wide grin on his face. His hair was all sorts of messy, worse than John's in the morning, and he was wearing black pants with grey and white dots all over.

Everyone laughed, even Karkat, but Dave wasn't amused in the slightest.

"Gam, you have to be nice to the new people," John said, looking up at the boy.

He laughed, "Ahh, shit bro, that's just my way of welcoming the motherfucker into the coolest group of motherfuckers out there man," he said, wrapping an arm around Dave, pulling him closer and ruffling his hair."

"Dave this is Gamzee. Gamzee, I would let Dave go, he's not one for being touched by strangers," Rose said. Gamzee let go, allowing Dave to fix his hair. He grinned again before stepping over to John.

"Hey there friend, looks like you got into a bit of a scuffle there! Need me to crack some mother fucking skulls for ya?" Gamzee said with a laugh before squatting down to give John a hug.

John laughed along with Gamzee, hugging him back before he went to his seat next to Karkat, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders upon sitting.

_Interesting_ Dave thought.

"So why haven't I seen this guy around school?" Dave asked John in a whisper.

"Gam used to go to our school, but he moved over the summer and had to go to a different school. He only moved to a different town close by, so we see him every now and then," John replied. Dave nodded in understanding. He had moved over the summer, too, only much farther than the next town over.

They sat there, chatting, Gamzee telling stories about all the things that have been happening at his new school and how he had finally got enough people to sign a petition for the school to put a faygo machine in the school, Jade talking about how she had been invited to some sort of competition for math geniuses, and Karkat complaining about how he always gets stuck with the laziest partners for projects.

The whole time, Dave noticed how John kept eating strawberries. He didn't understand why until John made him eat one.

Dave was definitely surprised. They were small, but they were incredibly sweet and they didn't have the weird texture other strawberries do due to the seeds. He would have to get some to take home.

They heard Jade's mom call them into the kitchen for dinner. Gamzee was obviously excited, because he jumped up, pulling Karkat with him, and then slinging Karkat over his shoulder.

"Time to get some motherfucking grub!" he said, practically running to the kitchen.

"I see that, you don't have to carry me I can walk on my own," Karkat complained loudly as he was toted towards the Kitchen.

Jade and Rose followed behind them, though at a much more reasonable pace.

Dave helped John up from the bean bag, holding his hand as they made their way to the kitchen as well.

"That Gamzee is rather odd," Dave said, matching his pace with Johns.

Said boy chuckled, "Yeah, sometimes I don't understand why Karkat still tolerates him. But they have been together longer than I've known them," he said, a small smile growing on his face.

When they entered the kitchen, it was like a buffet. Everyone had lined up with plates, scooping up different kinds of food left and right. John and Dave grabbed their plates, piling them up with food, before sitting at the table to eat.

After they ate, they gathered back in the living room where they were earlier for presents.

Jade was really excited, she thought of birthdays like Christmas and was always happy being able to see people and exchange gifts, even though she wasn't allowed to give gifts on her birthday.

She opened Karkat's first. He had gotten her a necklace with a flower insignia on it, the same one that was on her favorite shirt, which she had happened to be wearing.

Rose's gift was a journal. This made Jade ecstatic since she was meaning to get a new one, seeing as the ones she had were already full.

Gamzee had gotten her rare flower seeds that his parents got in Europe, and Dave got her new plant books, filled with new plant discoveries along with pressed flowers.

John had made her a scrapbook of her and him since middle school, filled with pictures of trips they took and random pictures they had taken during class when they weren't supposed to.

Jade thanked all of them for their gifts, getting up and hugging each of them before pulling out a bucket list of things they were going to do before everyone left.

First thing they were playing: Truth or Dare.

**A/N: Alright I have a couple of things to say. FIRST: if you desperately want to ask one of the characters a truth or dare, put it in a review or pm with the character asking the question and the character getting asked the question. SECOND: Someone who pestered me on pesterchum asked if I had thought about having an editor since, let's face it; I've probably been making tons of grammatical errors that have been bugging you. So if you're interested, PM me ONLY and I'll see if you are up to the task! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Guardian**

**A/N: Ok I am not sure what happened but I got reviews saying there were brackets everywhere? It might not have saved right after my editor put all her edits in so I hope this won't be glitched up and stuff. Sorry about that guys I'm not really sure what happened! If this has a bunch of brackets and shit just send me a pm or something and I'll try to fix it!**

**Chapter 15**

_Oh this is going to be fun,_ Dave thought once Jade announced the first game. He smirked and sat back, looking over at John out of the corner of his eye.

Meanwhile, John was excited. He had never played truth or dare before and he really wanted to play!

Gamzee honked his horn, getting an idea. "I got one! Dave, T or D? (**A/N For the sake of getting this chapter out quickly, T or D will be used instead of the full name**)" Gamzee asked, looking over at the blonde.

Dave's smirk faded, his face becoming straight. "Dare," he countered, staring back. Gamzee's grin grew wide.

"I dare you to switch clothes with John for one motherfucking hour," he laughed, already imagining it. Everyone else tried to suppress their giggles, but even John failed.

Dave mentally face palmed himself a hundred times. _Of course Gamzee would think of something that awkward, _He looked over at John, whose wandering eyes finally settled back on Dave.

Dave stood up, "Well?" he asked, gazing down at his friend.

John got up. "Well," he mused with a chuckle, "it wouldn't be any fun if I said no."

Jade showed them a room where they could change. They came back a few minutes later, John wearing Dave's black V-neck and skinny jeans while Dave donned John's long sleeved blue shirt, hoodie, and old ripped jeans.

Jade, spazzing out, exclaimed, "Dave you look so adorable! And John, you should wear clothes like those more often. You would soar up the popularity echeladder!" The boys stood wondering what an echeladder was as Jade continued fawning over the two in their switched outfits.

Rose nodded her agreement while Karkat smirked, obviously amused by the sight. The two sat back down and Rose started the timer.

"I have one for Karkat," Dave decided, not oblivious to the earlier smirk of Karkat's. He was curious if Karkat, now tucked away under Gamzee's arm, would rise to his challenge.

Karkat glared at Dave's new smirk. "Alright, just get it over with. Dare," he sighed, not looking forward to what was coming.

"I dare you to kiss Gamzee," He challenged, causing Karkat to blush. Meanwhile, Jade and Rose giggled to themselves.

After a bit of hesitation, Karkat stretched up and pecked Gamzee's waiting lips with a kiss. (**A/N: And you hear all the fan girls reading this scream**)

On the other side of the circle, Dave's suspicions were confirmed. _Karkat's gay and dating Gamzee._ _Looks like the two of us have more in common than I thought_, Dave's inner thoughts declared.

Jade leaned forward. "Since we seem to have moved onto kissing, I dare Dave to kiss the person he likes!" she exclaimed. Yeah, Jade is totally a fan girl.

"I doubt you would be surprised by who it is, Jade," Dave said with a nervous chuckle.

"I don't care! Do it!" Jade yelled.

John looked between them in confusion. He was a little curious about whom his friend liked, and also why Jade was so persistent in this matter. He mentally cycled through the candidates in the room, but found reason to eliminate each of them.

Dave sighed. He didn't know what would happen, but he knew if he refused, Jade would probably hurt him.

So he did it.

Dave turned and hooked his hand under John's chin, tilting his face up. Before John could process what was happening, Dave's lips were on his. The sudden contact surprised him, but what surprised him more was that Dave was kissing him.

John was the one Dave liked.

John's eyes fluttered shut. Seconds felt like minutes, but when they parted it felt like it was over too quickly. John opened his eyes and saw Dave looking at him with a smile on his face. John smiled back

"So here is a truth question for you. Where does your relationship stand now, Dave?" questioned breaking the trance.

Dave looked at Rose as she spoke, and then turned back to John, who was blushing slightly. He smiled, giving Dave the answer to the question he hadn't even asked yet. Dave glanced back over to Rose, who smiled.

Jade, however, looked slightly confused, "What?" Rose leaned over and whispered to Jade.

Suddenly, she smiled wide and jumped up. She hopped over Dave and tackled John, who fell over from the force of her hug.

"Ow! Easy Jade, try not to injure me further," John said, attempting to sit back up.

Jade apologized and went back to her seat. John sat back in his seat. He jumped slightly as he felt an arm slink around his waist, but, realizing who it was, relaxed right away.

The group continued their game, Gamzee asking Karkat if he really hated Faygo (which he did) and Jade daring Dave to take his shades off for the rest of the party. Surprisingly, he complied.

John asked Jade and Rose who they liked. Rose replied saying she liked Kanaya, (**A/N: ROSEMARY!**) and who Jade liked, well, she wouldn't say, but she blushed at the question.

After their hour was up Dave and John changed back into their own clothes and the group started playing different games from Jade's birthday party bucket list.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked the little JohnDave moment there, and I think I'll be hearing the screams of the fan girls after I update the chapter XD Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow, it depends on when my editor(s) get back to me!**

**FOR MY EDITORS: I have had a pretty decent amount of people ask me about being my editor, so I'm still trying to decide who I will chose to stay on for future stories. PLUS if I send you a chapter to look over and you do not send it back within 24 hours, I will post what I have since I really don't like waiting for days on end without hearing back! That will also be a deciding factor!**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Guardian**

**A/N: Just so you guys know, chapter 15 is up so if you haven't read it yet go back before you read this chapter! Anyways, I got writers block again, that's part of the reason chapter 15 took so long, so if this chapter is lacking in detail at all, there is a reason for it so, yeah, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

Dave woke up the next morning to the smell of something cooking. Sitting up, he grabbed his shades and made his way out of his room and down the stairs.

He stumbled onto a strange sight in the kitchen; John was trying to teach Bro how to cook.

Dave yawned, catching his brother's attention.

Bro turned around. "Morning Little Man, hope you're up for some Strider cooking!" he exclaimed, raising his whisk into the air.

Dave almost laughed. "You? Cooking? Forgive my skepticism, but since when can you cook?" he questioned, a smirk growing on his face as he raised an eyebrow.

"Since this morning," John announced, looking up from his mixing bowl to smile at Dave. "He actually isn't half bad."

A quiet alarm sounded from the microwave, signaling time was up for whatever was in the oven. John picked up an oven mitt, sliding it over his hand as he opened the oven. The lovely smell of blueberry wafted into the kitchen as John pulled out a tray of muffins. Dave shut his eyes, savoring the sweet smell. John set them on top of the stove to cool.

After they cooled down, John plucked the muffins out of the pan, while Bro poured another kind of mixture into the empty spots. After all of them were filled, Bro picked up the pan, placed it back into the oven, and reset the timer for twelve minutes (A/N: I haven't made muffins since home ec class my freshman year so if that isn't an accurate bake time I apologize -.-").

As the muffins baked in the oven, John and Bro got to work on fixing the rest of their breakfast consisting of omelets, bacon, and hash browns. They had just finished it all when the timer went off again. This time, when the oven was opened, the smell of chocolate filled Dave's nose.

They all set the table, putting plates and silverware down before setting serving plates of the food in the center. It was a feast at ten in the morning!

After they ate, Bro had to abscond, leaving John and Dave to do the dishes. The two didn't mind though; it gave them time to talk about stuff.

"Yesterday was pretty fun," John mentioned, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah it was. You sure had a thing for those strawberries," Dave mused, laughing lightly.

John laughed along with him, "Well I didn't get any at her party last year. I made the mistake of getting there late, only to find that Karkat had already eaten all of them!" he said, eyebrows furrowing, "It's too bad though, Jade said that her strawberry plant hadn't yielded enough for me to take any home."

Dave glanced over at John and smiled, "what kind of strawberries were they?" he queried, turning back to the dishes.

John thought for a moment. "I think they were alpine strawberries," he replied.

The blonde nodded. I'll have to get him some, Dave thought to himself. He would probably love to have his own strawberry plant.

They finished the dishes and walked to the living room, sitting on the couch. Dave picked up the remote, turning on the anime network. "I hope you like anime," he announced, turning his head to gaze at John.

"I love it!" John exclaimed, pulling his knees up to his chest and smiling back at Dave.

Dave scooted closer, wrapping his arm around John's shoulder. Said boy leaned towards Dave, resting his head on his shoulder.

The two of them sat together, watching a classic anime called Saiyuki. It was a perfect, cuddly moment.

They watched the anime network for a couple hours, before John realized that he had forgotten about Casey again! He sat up and told Dave, who smiled in understanding before turning off the TV and grabbing his keys.

John followed Dave to the door, slipping on his shoes. They walked out to the car and drove to John's house.

Dave held Casey in his hand. The little lizard blew a spit bubble at Dave, causing him to chuckle. He placed Casey back in her cage. As he did, he heard a few, clear music notes being played behind him. Turning around, he saw John standing by his piano with a hand on the keys.

"I almost forgot you had a piano," Dave announced, moving next to John.

"Yeah, I've had this thing for years. I used to play every day but after I started high school, I've kind of neglected it," He replied, pressing on a few of the keys again.

For being a neglected piano, the notes sure sounded pure. "Why don't you play something now?" Dave asked, smiling.

John smiled back, sitting in front of the piano while Dave sat at his desk. He brought both hands to the keys and started to play.

A light, happy tune sounded as John's fingers glided across the keys. Dave closed his eyes, creating a scene in his mind that corresponded with the music.

As soon as it ended, Dave clapped, eliciting a slight blush from John.

"That was amazing," Dave declared, standing up along with John. "Now I have to play for you."

John was slightly confused, but then realized that Dave must have been talking about his guitar.

Smiling, the two made their way out of the house and back to Dave's.

**A/N: Yayyy It's finished ~(^u^)~ I'm estimating there will be about 4 more chapters, and after that I'll start working on my EriSol story! I already have the first chapter planned out! Ahhhhh I'm so excited u! I still have no idea how this is a going to end, all I know is that it's going to fluffy :3 AND everyone thank my editor Key! She has helped with the this chapter and the last one so everyone thank her for fixing up the story ^w^**


	17. Chapter 17

**My Guardian**

**A/N: -BEGINS RANT-I probably should have mentioned this 16 chapters ago… But if you feel like writing some rude, nasty review, leave now before I get mad because when I snap for real it is not pretty! Reason I say this is because that's just what happened, no I did not snap at them, but I did get a rather rude review. Honestly, for me to be able to write at all is a miracle since I can't write, seriously English is my worst class! If you feel the need to send me rude just don't bother. –ENDS RANT-**

**Ok now that that's over, this chapter stars on Monday! You know what that means, JOHN GOES BACK TO SCHOOL! With his new boyfriend ;3**

**Chapter 17**

Dave pulled into the school parking lot. He glanced over at John and saw him fidget nervously. Dave reached a hand over and grabbed John's hand, giving a reassuring squeeze which earned a small smile from John.

Dave parked and stepped out of the car, hopping over to John's.

John opened the door to see Dave already standing there. He smiled and got out of the car, looking up at Dave.

"Shall we?" Dave asked holding his hand out. John nodded, taking Dave's hand and walking with him up to the building.

When they got close to the doors, John froze, a million and one thoughts racing through his mind. He felt Dave pulling on his arm, but he couldn't snap out of it. Dave sighed and moved to stand in front of John, grasping his face with both hands and forcing John to look at him.

Dave saw the nervousness and fear etched into John's face. He smiled solemnly. "Hey," he whispered as he rested his forehead on John's. "Everything is going to be fine. You can't freeze John; you need to be strong, okay?" John nodded slightly as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Dave smiled and kissed John's nose, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders as they entered the building.

When the two walked inside, they immediately felt the stares of many of the other students. Some of the stares were approving, but there were some felt like they would burn a hole through them. John didn't like all the stares, so he tried to duck into the crowd, but Dave pulled him closer.

"No, John, not today," Dave said in a soft voice. "You can't hide anymore. Just stand tall; don't let them intimidate you. Come on, I'll walk you to your first class. Sound good to you?" John smiled and nodded. "Then let's go," he finished, moving his arm off of John's shoulders and taking his hand instead.

They walked through the halls in silence, listening to the whispers around them. John kept hearing their names mentioned. _Looks like the news is getting around_, he thought to himself.

John squeezed Dave's hand, and he squeezed back, calming John's nerves a bit.

When they reached John's classroom, Dave pulled John aside before he went inside the room.

"Wait for me right here after class, got it?" Dave announced, holding both of John's hands in his.

"Of course," John replied with his usual dorky smile plastered on his face.

Dave grinned and placed a hand on John's cheek. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on John's lips. John smiled as Dave kissed him, and he felt Dave smile back. It was the second time they had kissed.

Dave pulled him into a hug and then went on his way to his own class while John walked into his.

As soon as he walked inside, the room went silent and all eyes were on him. John wanted to just disappear, but Dave's words earlier erased his worries. He wasn't going to let these people intimidate him.

He made his way to his desk. He set his bag down and felt a poke on his shoulder. Looking up, John saw two girls standing there. He knew they were in his class but he had never talked to them before.

"You're John right? I'm Feferi and this is Aradia," one of the girls said. She had long black hair that was really wavy and she wore a lot of bracelets and a very colorful skirt. The other girl had long hair as well, except it was redder. This one wore a black t-shirt and grey skirt.

"I-It's nice to meet you," John stuttered. No one had ever come up to him like that and it made him nervous.

The two girls giggled. "We saw you with Dave this morning, and we thought you two look absolutely perfect together!" Feferi exclaimed, taking John's hand. "Aradia and I would really like to talk with you more often! What do ya say?"

John smiled wide and nodded emphatically, "I would love to talk with you two more!"

Feferi and Aradia hugged John and walked back to their desks.

This little encounter put John in a good mood for the rest of class.

After class, John waited right outside the door. When Feferi and Aradia walked out, they stopped and talked with John a little bit to get to know him better.

When Dave approached, he saw the two girls talking to John. He walked up quietly and linked his arms around John's waist, pulling him close and resting his head on John's shoulder.

"Hello, ladies. You're not trying to take my guy from me are you?" he asked rhetorically with a smirk.

Feferi and Aradia giggled, "Not at all! We'll see you tomorrow, John!" With that, they walked away.

John waved before turning his head to look at Dave. "Don't scare my new friends away!" he exclaimed.

Dave laughed and stretched forward, placing a little kiss on John's cheek before taking his hand and walking to their next class. (**A/N: Were gonna skip ahead to lunch!**)

John and Dave stood in the lunch line waiting to get their food. It was taking forever!

When they finally got their food, they went to sit at one of the empty lunch tables. They set all their stuff down before sitting down together.

Dave looked over at John. He was happily eating his food with a smile on his face. Dave smiled.

"Hey, John," He said, leaning in close. John turned his head and saw Dave leaning towards him. He smiled and leaned forward, too, catching Dave in a kiss.

They pulled away and Dave pulled out his phone, turning the front view camera on. "Smile," he whispered, holding the phone away so he could take the picture. They turned to look at the camera as Dave pressed the button. At the last second, Dave turned his head and kissed John's cheek, capturing the moment.

John laughed, "You have to send me that!" John announced as he looked at the picture. It was such a cute first picture and he just had to have it!

"Of course, Love, as long as you make a photo album like you did for Jade," Dave replied, wrapping his arms around John's waist and pulling him into a hug.

John smiled and nodded, hugging Dave back.

Today was turning out to be absolutely wonderful.

**A/N: Thank you guys so so so so much for being patient! I'm trying to add more JohnDave interactions and stuff and I hope I'm meeting the demands of the readers! I'll try and make as many more chapters as I can and add more stuff with the bullies. I have one scene in mind that could be rather interesting and all I will say about it is that it includes EriSol, but you all will have to wait a bit before that ;3 and everyone thank Key again! She literally got this chapter back to me in like 2 hours which is absolutely fantastic!**


	18. Chapter 18

**My Guardian**

**A/N: Boo only one more month of summer DX I'm gonna miss staying up late and sleeping in and no homework or people…. Yeah I'm not much of a people person haha. I don't have that many friends but I absolutely love the ones I have! **

**Chapter 18**

"Why is it we always have to do these gross dissection experiments?" Dave inquired, recoiling from the cut up specimen on the tray. It was so cut up you couldn't even tell what it was anymore!

John chuckled. "Well we are in the dissection unit. The teacher said when we started the unit that we would be doing two or three dissections a week," he replied, looking at the worksheet for organ references. "Might as well get used to it; the unit is far from over," he added.

Dave groaned. He knew he would not enjoy the next few weeks. He heard John laugh at his reaction and smiled. I guess it can't be all that bad if he's here with me, Dave thought.

John went back to work, concentrating on the worksheet and matching up the organs with the ones on the check list. Dave thought it was the perfect moment for a picture.

He pulled out his phone and opened the camera, focusing in on John. "Hey, look over here," Dave said. John turned, and before he knew what was going on, Dave had snapped the picture.

John blinked in confusion and then shook his head, "Dave, no pictures during class time!" he exclaimed as he turned back to check the worksheet.

"Aww come on, you can't blame me when you look so adorable," Dave announced, poking John's cheek.

John rolled his eyes and raised his hand for the teacher. When she got to the table, she looked over how everything was organized and laughed. "I don't think I even need to check your work, John. Go ahead and clean up. You two are free to do what you want until class ends."

As she walked away, John and Dave cleaned up, throwing away all the organs and other parts before sitting back down at the lab station.

"You know, I haven't seen Vriska, Eridan, or Equius at all today," John mentioned.

"When your dad called the school last week, he freaked out at the principal for not doing anything about the bullying problem. But I guess since all three of them are in some kind of sport they only got suspensions," Dave said. "But don't worry about them."

"Yeah, I was just wondering," John stated. He felt a hand on his head and looked over to see Dave smiling at him. He smiled back, turning to face Dave.

Dave pulled John's stool closer and placed a kiss on his forehead. John giggled.

The bell rang and they grabbed their bags. Linking their hands together, they walked out of class and headed to homeroom.

John and Dave walked into the room to find all their friends already there, sitting by the window they always sat by. Karkat was leaning on the wall and Rose and Jade were sitting at desks. They walked over, setting their bags on a desk.

A mischievous smile appeared on Dave's face. He reached his arms around John's waist, lifting him up. John let out a small yelp of surprise as his feet left the floor. Dave moved over to the window and sat on the window sill, setting John in his lap. He kept his arms wrapped loosely around John's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. John laughed. "You sure are being cuddly today," he stated, turning his head to look at Dave.

Dave just chuckled and greeted the other three.

"You two are so cute! I totally ship it," Jade announced with a laugh.

Everyone laughed except Karkat; he just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So John, what are your plans for Saturday?" asked Rose.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm thinking something like last year or like Jade's party, but it all depends on what my dad says," John replied with a smile.

"Wait a sec; is your birthday on Saturday?" Dave inquired, pulling back slightly to look at John.

"Yeah, it's no big deal though. It's just a birthday," John answered with a shrug.

"True, but your birthday is the only day that's all about you! You have to have a party!" Dave exclaimed.

John chuckled. "Like I said it all depends on what my dad says."

Dave pouted but didn't reply. He just went back to hugging John like he was earlier.

The bell rang and they all said goodbye to each other. John and Dave left together to go back to Dave's house.

"Well, looks like my dad won't be home until next Monday," John said with a sigh. He had gotten a text from his dad saying that the trip had to be extended another week so he wouldn't be home for John's birthday.

Dave pulled into the driveway and parked, pulling the keys out. The two stepped out of the car and walked up to the door.

"That's a shame, I was hoping you could've had a party," Dave said, reaching for the door knob.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Bro standing there with a wide smile on his face, "Did I hear the word party?"

**A/N: Woohoo predictable cliffhanger! This took me like five hours to write XD (I was watching bleach while writing X3) But I'm like super pumped cuz I'm going to my first Homestuck party on Sunday! What makes me sad is that I won't have my John wig because fucking Amazon takes 2 weeks to a month to ship a damn wig! Well hopefully I'll have it by the time school starts. I plan on cosplaying the first day and then going to school normally the day after to freak people out :3 haha I'm evil.**

**Also, here is a hint that says I'm about to upload a chapter: I reply to your reviews and pm's!**


	19. Chapter 19

**My Guardian**

**A/N: OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS I'M TORN! I just read this really cute story with Bro, John, Dave, and Dirk and now I really want to write a Bro/John fic n but I already said I was going to make an EriSol fic! T~T the horrors of decisions. Welp, this chapter is gonna focus mostly on pre-party stuff so enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

John stepped back a bit in surprise. He was not expecting Bro to be at the door, or having heard their conversation! _Bro must be a freaking ninja or something_, John thought.

Dave just shook his head and pushed past the older Strider. In an instant, bro was in front of Dave. John blinked in confusion. He had never seen anyone move so fast.

"You're not going to walk away from this little man. Whose party are you going to this time?" Bro asked, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"We aren't going to anyone's party. John's dad isn't coming home until next Monday and John's birthday is on Saturday," Dave replied as John walked up to stand next to him, "So basically, we were talking about having no party to go to."

"What do you mean no party? We will have the party here!" Bro proclaimed, turning on his heel and walking into the kitchen.

Dave and John followed, John in particular seeming a bit distressed. "I don't want to impose on you guys anymore then I already have! Seriously, I don't need a party it's just a birthday," John said.

"Nonsense! It's your birthday and everyone deserves a party on their birthday, kid, especially a Strider party," Bro declared, patting John on the head.

John just laughed. He should have learned by now how persistent these Strider's were.

"Alright, but I'm making the cake!" John declared which caused the other two to smile.

"Good, I'll be in charge of the decorations, and you and Dave can work on the guest list and provisions," Bro said, "Try to bring a lot of people! It isn't a strider party without a crowd!"

Bro left the kitchen, leaving Dave and John alone.

"Ok! If I'm going to be making the cake I need ingredients," John said, moving his hand to his chin as he thought about what he needed, "Although we should probably get the guest list finished first beforehand so I know how much to make."

"Well who do you want to invite?" Dave asked. They moved over to the counter, Dave pulling out a note pad and pen from one of the drawers.

"Rose, Jade, Karkat, Gamzee, Feferi, and Aradia," he said, resting his head on his arms.

"Is that all?" Dave inquired. He knew it wasn't going to be as big of a party as Bro hoped if John made the guest list. He figured he would invite anyone John wanted and then add some of the friends he had made.

"Those are really the only people I know," John replied as he scratched the back of his head.

Dave chuckled a little bit, "Just leave the guest list to me. This is going to be one hell of a party!"

John looked over his list of all the food, drinks, and ingredients he would need for the party as he walked down the hallway. He figured he should just get a little bit of everything and then go back if the guest list grew.

Dave had stayed home to help Bro with the decorations, and John was going to walk over to his house after school to check on Casey.

The day had gone by pretty slow without Dave around, thankfully it was finally over. John had made sure to give out all the invitations they had made for his friends. Dave would pass his the next day.

John stopped by his locker, setting his backpack on the floor while he dialed his combination. He felt a tap on his shoulder and whipped around.

Eridan was standing right there. "Hey John," he said in a quiet voice, "Can I talk to you?"

John was extremely hesitant, but nodded and followed Eridan to the cafeteria. They sat down at one of the tables, John shifting nervously.

Eridan sighed, "I just wanted to say sorry," he announced. John was a little surprised. He hadn't ever heard Eridan say much before so he never noticed his stutter. But what surprised him more was the fact that Eridan had apologized!

"To be completely honest, I hate Vriska and Equius. I guess I just got caught up in the wrong crowd," he said with a slight laugh. "I remember my first day at this school wwhen no one even looked in my direction. I figured neww kids wwere immediately labeled as outcasts or something. But then you showwed up. You wwere the only one wwho wwelcomed me, and I repaid you with violence."

John remembered all of this. He remembered how soon after he had started talking with Eridan, Vriska and Equius brought him into their group. He also remembered how Eridan had always hung back whenever the three of them faced John.

"And you knoww," Eridan added, "You and I have more in common than you think. I've heard that you and Dave are a couple noww."

"Where did you here that?" John asked.

Eridan smiled, "I heard it from my boyfriend."

John was stunned. He had always thought that Eridan and the other two were completely homophobic!

He heard Eridan chuckle, "Surprised? It's a bit of a secret. It's easy to hide since I don't really see him at all during the day."

"If you don't mind my asking, who is it?" John inquired.

"It's Sollux. He is actually a friend of Dave's." Eridan replied.

John was still a bit shocked by all of this. That's a lot to take in in a matter of ten minutes. He smiled and looked at Eridan.

"I really appreciate your apology. What do you say about you and Sollux coming over to Dave's house for my birthday?" John asked, standing up.

Eridan smiled back and nodded, standing up as well. The two parted and John left to go to his house.

**A/N: Yay make up time between Eridan and John! Kinda short, but I didn't really know what else to write about. But I have been so distracted lately by you tube haha lots of funny videos on there XD Also omegle, I despise that site with a burning passion because it does not like my computer :p But whatever.**

**Also, if you guys want, pick between bro/john and EriSol! I need something to write after this story is finished!**


	20. Chapter 20

**My Guardian**

**A/N: Blahhhhh why is it so hard to find a Dave cosplayer in Illinois? There has to be a bunch! Yet I can't even find one -.-" Any who, this chapter may be kinda short, and I'm going on hiatus until I get my school stuff figured out, but I'll still respond to you guys as much as I can! (It's so much fun talking with you guys!) Also EriSol won 4/3 so I'll write that on first and then I'll write the BroJohn fic.**

**Chapter 20**

John lay on the couch in Dave's room. He was pretty much confined there so the striders could set up for the party. Luckily today was Friday so he wouldn't have to sit there for much longer.

He stretched and sat up, looking lazily over to Dave's ps3. _Hmm maybe I'll see what's on Netflix_, he thought.

John got up and walked over to the TV and turned on the ps3, grabbing a controller. He flopped back down on the couch and opened Netflix. He scrolled through the different categories, looking for something suitable to watch.

A fan girl scream escaped from him as he spotted his favorite movie, Con Air. Not even ten seconds later, Dave and Bro burst into the room.

Startled, John tried scooting back in surprise but ended up falling over the arm of the couch with a thud. He sat up rubbing the back of his head. Bro and Dave blinked in confusion behind their shades.

Dave walked over to John and kneeled beside him, "John, why did you scream?" he asked.

"Well I saw Con Air on Netflix and I got really excited and kinda 'fan girl-ed'," John replied sheepishly.

Bro shook his head with a smile and left.

Dave chuckled, "You sure are a handful," he proclaimed as he ruffled John's hair.

"I am not!" John exclaimed, puffing his cheeks and crossing his arms.

Dave laughed and poked John's cheeks until he let the air out of his cheeks. John furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Dave over the rim of his glasses.

"You know you're cuter when you're mad," Dave pointed out. John blushed slightly and turned his face away.

"Aww come on, don't be like that," Dave said. He pulled off his shades and gave John the puppy dog eyes.

John gazed at Dave out of the corner of his eye and let out a sigh, "Damn your puppy dog eyes, Strider."

Dave chuckled and kissed John's cheek before resting his chin on John's shoulder, looking up at him puppy eyes. John rolled his eyes and turned to look at Dave. He smiled at the red eyed boy staring at him, who smiled back.

Dave stretched forward and planted a kiss on John's lips. He wrapped his arms around John's waist and pulled him closer. John giggled and placed his hands on Dave's chest, returning the kiss.

"Hey, I have an idea," Dave whispered, resting his forehead on John's, "Since the party doesn't start till 6, let's go on a date."

John slipped on his blue hoodie over his white t-shirt. He grabbed his beanie and converse and made his way downstairs. He was only allowed upstairs, the bathroom, and the front hallway. Apparently the striders wanted to keep the decorations a secret like it was some kind of surprise party even though it wasn't.

He hopped down the hallway, slipping on his shoes as he made his way out the door and towards a waiting Dave in his car. He opened the door and sat in his seat. Dave smiled and started the car, reversing out of the driveway.

"So where are we going?" John inquired, looking over at Dave.

"We are going to the mall, it's the perfect first-date location," he announced in reply.

John's face brightened. To be honest, he hasn't ever been to a mall, mainly because he never had the time or the need to go to one.

They were at the mall in about half an hour. John got out of the car and looked up at the large building in front of them. Dave appeared next to him and took his hand, leading him into the mall.

The pair walked in, John's head turning every way possible, looking around amazed at all the stores and all the people.

"For your birthday present, I'm getting you an outfit for the party," Dave said, smiling down at John.

"Can I still wear my beanie?" John asked, looking back with puppy eyes.

_Damn his puppy eyes are better than mine_, Dave thought as he nodded and smiled.

Dave pulled him into his favorite store and began pulling clothes, holding them up to John and either frowning or nodding. By the time Dave had pulled a significant amount, John had gone off to look at some of the other things. He pulled John towards the dressing room and handed him one of the outfits. He pushed John into one of the rooms and he sat across from the room.

~11 outfits later~

John stepped out of the dressing room with a smile and slight blush on his face. He was still wearing his grey beanie but he had the perfect outfit on.

He was wearing a dark blue V-neck that was tight enough to show his slender frame, but not too much so to feel tight. The shirt was paired with black skinny jeans, along with a black leather bracelet and one of those hemp necklaces (**A/N: or whatever the hell they are called XD**) with blue beads intertwined with it. (**A/N: Omg someone please make fan art of this!**)

Dave's mouth opened slightly as he looked at John. He looked absolutely perfect.

One of the employees saw John and gasped in surprise. _This kid looked so normal when he walked in, but now…._, the employee thought as she approached them.

"Would you like to wear that out? I can give you a bag to carry your other clothes in," She said with a smile towards John, eying him in a way that made Dave slightly agitated, although John was oblivious to the way the store clerk looked at him when he nodded, returning the smile.

They checked out, Dave paying for the clothes, and left the store. Right then John got a call from his dad. It only lasted a few minutes, but half of it was John thanking his dad for whatever he had done.

"What was that about?" Dave asked looking over at John. (**A/N: You guys are gonna be surprised**)

"Well awhile back, I was talking to Karkat about ear piercings, since he has like 3 in each ear, and I thought that would be pretty cool and my dad said that I could get my ears pierced on my birthday and he called saying he put the money in my debit account for me to get them!" John announced with a big smile.

Dave was a bit surprised that John, a huge nerd, would want to get his ears pierced since it was slightly painful, especially the very first piercings you get. (**A/N: Now don't you guys go telling me that it doesn't hurt! I've had my ears pierced twice and the very first time it hurt like hell!**)

"Are you sure you want to do that? Ear piercings can hurt," Dave warned.

"Yeah Karkat said that, but how would you know?" John asked tilting his head slightly.

Dave smirked and moved his hair away from his right ear, exposing three lobe piercings and two cartilages. He showed his other ear as well with the same piercings.

John blinked in surprise. How had he not noticed before?

"Well, let's go get your ears pierced!" Dave exclaimed, grasping John's hand and pulling him towards a piercing booth.

They were greeted by a friendly face that was pierced all over, "Hello! How may I help you today gentlemen?" She asked with a smile.

John replied with a smile, "I was hoping to get my ears pierced today."

The lady nodded and led John over to a display case and told him to pick a pair of studs for the initial piercing. With a little suggestion from Dave, he settled on a pair that looked like wings. The lady pulled out two small devices and the pair of the wing earrings. John sat in the chair and Dave held his hand.

After disinfecting her hands and John's ear, the lady held one of the piercing guns at John's ears and counted down. John shut his eyes and prepared for pain. Honestly, it didn't hurt as bad as he thought, but it still hurt pretty badly. He squeezed Dave's hand a bit and felt him squeeze back as the lady moved to the other ear, piercing that one quickly.

John hadn't realized he was holding his breath until after the second piercing. He let out a sigh and smiled, looking at the mirror that was handed to him. He thought that it looked good! Looking up at Dave, he saw a faint smile on his face.

After filling out some kind of paper work and learning how to care for the piercing, they left the booth with antiseptic to clean the piercing three times a day.

They walked around the mall for a few more hours, until they started getting hungry. They went to the food court and scouted out their options and decided on Panda express. Dave stepped forward and ordered for them both while John went to get a table. After paying he went to find John. Once he spotted him, he started walking over to the table when two girls approached him.

The girls were very obviously flirting with him, that was plain to see, but of course, as dense as the little dork was, he didn't realize that that was happening. Dave felt a small pang of jealousy as he watched _his_ John being hit on by a couple of desperate broads.

He walked over and set the tray down, sitting next to John and slinging his arm over the boy's shoulder. The two girls glared slightly in his direction and walked away.

"I'll have to be careful you don't get snatched up by some floosy, don't I?" Dave asked.

John laughed, "You don't have to worry about that, love, some floosy, as you put it, has nothing on a Strider," he said as he pecked Dave's cheek. Dave turned his head and caught his lips in another kiss.

They both laughed and ate their food while holding idle conversation about random things until the food was gone.

The two got up and walked around some more until it was time to go back and start the party!

**A/N: I was actually fan girling while writing this chapter XD and it was way way WAY longer than I thought it was going to be. Actually I think it's the longest chapter of the story so far! Hurray –does a little victory dance- ahem anyways, the hiatus starts as of now but I will still try to respond to all of your guys' reviews, even though I won't be posting for a while, I can't just leave you guys hanging!**

**I will return with another chapter post-hiatus my lovelies!**


	21. Chapter 21

**My Guardian**

**A/N: Ok I know I said I was going on hiatus….. But my summer reading book is incomprehensible. Literally the way it is written is incredibly confusing and I swear it will be the death of me. Yeah my writing skills aren't the best but seriously I can't even read one sentence without having to re-read the whole freaking paragraph.**

**Another thing: After I mentioned EriSol was the winner I got a couple people who wanted BroJohn instead. Please keep in mind I will still write both stories, but I think I will write the BroJohn first since to be honest there aren't enough BroJohn fics out there and yes I have looked…. Many times XD.**

**Chapter 21**

Dave pulled into the driveway and glanced over at John, who was smiling widely and practically jumping out of his seat. He parked the car and they both got out.

John ran up behind Dave and jumped on his back, catching him off guard and almost knocking him over. "Onward! To the party!" he yelled with a laugh.

Dave stumbled slightly before linking his hands behind back to hold up the dork on his back. "Geez the things I do for love!" he said playfully, earning a giggle from John.

They walked up the steps to the front door. Dave set John Down so he could open the door. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door, placing his hand on the door knob.

"Before I open the door, you have to promise me that you will keep your eyes closed until I tell you," Dave said in a serious tone.

John pouted, but closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. Dave smiled and opened the door, placing his hands on John's shoulders once they were inside. He guided John through the house and towards the backyard where everyone was waiting quietly.

"You know it isn't like this is a surprise party. I don't understand why I'm not allowed see," John complained, pursing his lips.

"Because even though it isn't a surprise party, there is a surprise of some kind." Dave stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

They made their way out onto the back porch, stopping a few feet before the stairs. He could already hear the music playing. Dave tapped on John's shoulder, signaling for him to open his eyes.

As soon as he opened his eyes they closed again as cake and frosting hit him in the face. He heard "Happy birthday!" sound from in front of him and he wiped cake from his eyes.

John gaped at the crowed that was gathered in the spacious backyard. But what surprised him most was that his dad was standing in front with a smile on his face.

"Dad! I thought you wouldn't be back until Monday!" John exclaimed as his dad walked forward.

"You didn't really think I would miss your birthday, now did you?" his Dad said with a laugh, ruffling his hair.

John smiled up at his dad, happy that he was at the party. Dave handed John a napkin with a smirk on his face, which earned him a slight punch in the arm.

After wiping his face, John was promptly glomped by Jade, almost falling over.

"Happy Birthday John!" she exclaimed before pulling back, allowing John's other friends to hug him as well.

John was dragged off into the crowd by Jade and Gamzee, followed by Rose and Karkat, leaving Dave standing with John's dad.

"You seem to make John very happy," dad Egbert stated, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Dave smiled, "Well I hope I do. He deserves to be happy."

Dad Egbert nodded approvingly before walking into the crowd and disappearing.

Dave made his way into the crowd as well in an attempt to find John.

He spotted John chatting with a few of the people he had invited, two girls and one guy. Dave was glad to see John talking with new people.

But one of the girls was being rather clingy, standing too close to John, being all flirty and giggly. What really ticked him off was when she started getting touchy, linking her arm with his and trying to drag him off somewhere. That was the last straw.

Dave strode over to them quickly stopping right behind John and the girl.

"I see you're getting to know some new people," He said loudly, startling the two. The girl immediately let go and glared at Dave. Seriously she should have known he would intervene.

John smiled up at Dave, seeming completely oblivious to what just happened. Dave took his hand and pulled him away as he said farewell to his new acquaintances.

"I'm telling you, John, some of these girls are flat out desperate," Dave stated, "You have to be careful otherwise they will steal you away."

John laughed, "Trust me; I don't think any girl could ever sweep me off my feet."

"And why is that?" Dave inquired, linking his fingers in the belt loops of John's jeans and tugging him close.

"Because you already have," John answered with a smile.

Dave smiled and leaned forward, kissing John, who kissed back and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, deepening the kiss.

They heard whistling and cheers, causing the two to blush, but keep kissing. (**A/N: Fan service is everything!**). They pulled apart and laughed.

_This is turning out to be the best party ever!_ John thought

Dave closed the door and sighed as the last guest left. Honestly, he was glad the party was finally over. He walked into the living room where John was. When he entered the room, he found John asleep on the couch. Dave chuckled and stepped over to him.

He kneeled next to the couch in front of John, "What am I going to do with you?" he whispered, pushing a few strands of hair out of John's face. John mumbled something and smiled in his sleep.

Dave chuckled and stood up. He hooked an arm under John's legs and an arm behind his back, lifting him up bridal style and carrying him upstairs.

He set John on his bed and climbed in next to him, pulling the covers over them both. He wrapped his arms around John's waist. John mumbled and snuggled closer to Dave.

Dave smiled and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit uneventful, I wasn't really 100% sure how to write the chapter but whatever. The next chapter will be better. AND I will be uploading the BroJohn fic soon after this so check your email (if you author-follow me) for the new story!**


	22. Chapter 22

**My Guardian**

**A/N: Before you even THINK about reading this chapter go here for mustangmoon1993's version of John in his new outfit from a couple chapters back. It is pretty much exactly as I described it so view the beautifulness of said fan art! As for this chapter, I decided to make it a double date hehehehehe enjoy! (Derogatory words are used in this chapter)**

**Chapter 22**

John shifted slightly and felt an arm tighten around his waist. He opened his eyes a fraction. He blinked the tiredness from his eyes and tried to sit up. It was a little difficult with the arm around his waist, but he needed his glasses.

After a minute or two of struggling, John finally sat up. He looked over to see his glasses on the nightstand and reached to grab them, placing them on his face.

He lifted his arms and stretched, yawning as he relaxed. Dave stirred and mumbled incoherently as he woke up, pulling John closer.

John chuckled, "Are you gonna get up or are you gonna sleep all day?"

"Mmmmmm just five more minutes," he yawned, attempting to pull John back down. He complied, laying down and pressing his forehead lightly against Dave's.

"Just five minutes ok?" John said quietly. Dave just smiled and opened one eye.

"Do we have plans or something today?" Dave inquired, blinking away sleep.

"I was talking with Sol at the party and he wanted us to go on a double date with him and Eridan," John replied.

Dave frowned when he heard that name. He opened his mouth to say something but John cut him off.

"Before you get all protective, Eridan actually apologized for everything and were on good terms now," John stated.

Dave sighed, "Alright, but I swear if he does anything I'm going to punch his lights out!"

John laughed, "Yes I'm sure you will, now come on, we have to get ready."

He sat back up and stretched again, Dave sitting up next to him, yawning.

The two got up, getting themselves ready for a lovely double date

John and Dave stood outside the movie theater. Dave was tapping his foot impatiently as they waited for Eridan and Sollux to show up.

They heard someone yelling and they turned to look, Seeing Sollux waving at them and Eridan standing next to him, hands linked together.

John waved back and started pulling Dave over.

"Hey Sol, Eridan! How are you guys?" John asked as him and Dave approached.

"Can't complain. So, wwhat movie are wwe gonna see? Sol refused to tell me," Eridan replied, poking Sollux in the cheek.

Dave turned to John, "Now that you mention it, John didn't tell me what we were seeing either."

"Well we were thinking the new Wolverine movie," Sollux said as he swatted Eridan's hand away.

Dave and Eridan agreed and the four walked up to the ticket booth.

Dave started to pull out his wallet to pay for the tickets, but John gave the cashier his debit card before Dave could even open his wallet.

"Hey man, I was gonna pay," Dave remarked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Please, you paid for everything on our date yesterday, this is the least I can do after that," John chimed, stretching up to peck Dave's lips.

"Fine, but I'll pay for the snacks," Dave replied, kissing John back.

"Agreed, now let's go, I don't want to miss the previews!" John exclaimed as he tugged on Dave's arm until he followed.

They got their snacks and headed into the theater, John sitting next to Sollux and Dave on the opposite side.

The lights dimmed and the previews started. After about 20 minutes the lights shut off completely as the movie started.

"That was awesome!" John chimed as they exited the theater. Dave smiled and draped an arm across John's shoulders.

Dave thought it was a pretty good movie, lots of action and good fight scenes.

"There's a cold stone right next door, let's go get some ice cream," Sollux suggested. Everyone agreed so off they went!

After getting their ice cream, they sat together at one of the outdoor tables, chatting idly about random things.

"Eridan?"

All four of then turned to see Vriska and Equius standing a few feet away. John's eyes widened and he gulped. He felt Dave's hand on his and he calmed down a bit.

Vriska saw this gesture and grinned, "I knew it! I knew you were a little fag, Johnny-boy! And you Eridan, what are you doing hanging out with _them_?" she made a disgusted face as she referred to Dave, John, and Sollux.

Dave gritted his teeth about to stand up when John's hand tightened around his. He turned to see John, face and eyes down cast and almost shaking. _Guess he is kind of traumatized_, Dave thought.

"I'm hanging out wwith them because they are my friends, unlike you," Eridan replied smugly, "And you shouldn't use derogatory terms, my _boyfriend_ and I find them quite offensive," he wrapped his arm around Sollux's shoulder with a grin, showing them he wasn't afraid.

Vriska glared at them. If looks could kill, they would all be dead. She turned with a huff, "Just watch your back Eridan," she warned and then walked away, followed by Equius.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Sollux and Eridan had to go. They parted ways, John and Dave heading back to Dave's house.

Dave and John walked inside and went up to Dave's room. John flopped on the couch with a sigh.

"Well that was interesting," John said, running a hand through his hair.

Dave nodded sitting next to John, "How long have they been bothering you?" Dave asked taking John's hand.

John took a shallow breath, "Vriska has since seventh grade, Equius came a year later, Eridan joined halfway through freshman year," He smiled solemnly at Dave.

Dave pulled John into a hug, holding him tight. _Almost five years he's been suffering_, Dave thought, _and I only found out two weeks ago_.

He felt John bury his face into his shoulder and draw a shaky breath. Dave pulled out of the hug, placing his hands on either side of John's face. John placed his hands over Dave's and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Hey now, no need to worry. You've got Dave Strider by your side. As long as I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you," Dave said quietly with a smile.

John let out a laugh and smiled back.

Dave sat back, pulling John onto his lap and grabbing the TV remote. John giggled as Dave picked out a show for them to watch until John had to go home.

**A/N: As a pansexual, it pained me to write "fag". It may not seem like a bad word but it is derogatory and highly disrespectful. Also I'll be uploading for my other story a lot more often than this one so I can get that one caught up with this one. And if you haven't read the other story yet, I made an announcement about my Ask John you tube channel, so if you guys want to ask questions, start them with "Hey John" and I'll answer them in a video! I'm also doing omegle adventures as John once I get my can and video figured out so that will be fun :3**


	23. Chapter 23

**My Guardian**

**A/N: Blahhhhh I have no idea what to put at the beginning authors note anymore DX I'm planning on making close to thirty chapters so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

_*Ding Dong*_

Dave perked up excitedly when he heard the door bell and got up, racing downstairs.

Why was he so excited? He had a study date with John. At first he was reluctant because Dave hates studying, but John promised kisses for each question he got right without help and that had sealed the deal.

Dave opened the door to see John standing there with his arms wrapped around a few notebooks and a messenger bag, probably filled with more books.

"Hey Dave! You ready to study?" John asked with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be," He replied, trying not to pull John into a kiss. John had made it perfectly clear there would be no kissing unless he got a question right. _And he isn't going to make this easy_ _either_, he thought to himself.

John chuckled and followed Dave inside and up to his room, setting his stuff down and swiping Dave's swivel chair and spinning around a bit.

"Ok! What subject are we going to start with?" John inquired, sitting backwards in the chair and resting his head on his arms on the back of the chair.

After some debate, they agreed on math. _Great there's no way in hell I'm going to get any of these right without help_, Dave thought to himself with a frown.

The first few questions were brutal. Dave had to back over them three or four times each with help from John until he finally got it. After that though, the questions seemed fairly easier and John helped him out less and less. He could almost hear his prize calling him!

When he got to the next question, he had to keep his excitement down. It was a similar question to the one John had helped him with earlier in the year!

Dave grinned widely and set to work.

~About ten minutes of work and checking without John's help~

"I'm impressed Dave, you got it right," John said with a smile as he looked over the work.

Dave smiled and tapped his lips with his fingers, leaning forward.

John rolled his eyes with a laugh and leaned forward, placing his lips on Dave's, but only for a second.

Dave looked slightly disappointed.

"I never said the kisses would be long," John said teasingly with a wink.

_God damn it_

"Alright then, better get to work," Dave announced, promptly turning back to his studying, determined to get more questions right.

~The rest of the math questions and no kisses later~

Dave sat with his head on his desk, arms dangling like dead weights. "This is excruciating," He groaned, turning his head to look at John, who had his knees pulled up to his chest, reading a book.

"Just one?" Dave asked.

"Nope."

"Whhyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Because you need to study and this is me trying to motivate you."

Dave pulled John's chair towards him and rested his head on John's knees, pulling his shades off. John looked at him and sighed.

"Now see that isn't fair," John stated, resting his forehead on Dave's.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Dave inquired sarcastically with a smirk.

"You know what I mean," John whispered.

Dave shrugged and stretched his head forward, catching John's lips with his.

John moved his legs and scooted closer to Dave, twining his fingers in Dave's hair, while Dave wrapped his arms around John's waist and moved one hand and cupped John's cheek, their lips moving together rhythmically.

John couldn't think straight. Yeah they had kissed before, but this… This was ten times better. It was sweeter than just a peck and held much more feeling, feeling that made him smile into the kiss.

He felt Dave smile back and bite lightly on his lower lip. John chuckled a bit at Dave's eagerness, but let him in. He could feel Dave's tongue exploring his mouth and he was sure he was as red as could be. When he finally caught up with what was happening, gave back what was given as best he could, considering this was the first time he's ever had a kiss like this before.

John shuddered as he felt Dave's warm hands slide under his shirt, fingers tracing the lines of his back over and over.

They broke for air, a strand of saliva the only thing connecting their mouths as they rested their heads against each other. Dave placed his hands on either side of John's head and John covered Dave's hands with his own.

Dave's next words were words he never thought he would hear from anyone other than his family.

"I love you," he said looking John in the eyes.

John felt tears prickling his eyes, not in a sad way, but because he was happy. The tears fell and Dave pulled him into a tight hug. He waited patiently for John to stop crying, rubbing his back gently in silence.

"I love you, too," John whispered between happy sobs.

Dave pulled back, wiping the tears from John's face and smiling softly at him. John smiled back with his dorky grin and Dave kissed him again. Not as intense as the last one, but just as sweet and meaningful.

**A/N: Kinda short, but I have about a million and one thoughts going through my head, like how this was too damn cute, how I might have a date, my FIRST date to be exact but I'm not really sure if it's a date since it's my best friend who is still hung up over her ex and geez I need relax ~ I'm gonna give myself freaking gray hairs by the time I twenty.**

**Other than my anxieties, the Ask John box is, and will always be open since I need quite a few questions if I want to make the videos for you guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**My Guardian**

**A/N: Meh I have just realized how close it is for school to start. It wakes want to cry T.T I'm gonna miss sleeping in and watching anime all day or hanging out with my friends or scrolling through tumblr. I am excited to meet my teachers though. Sophomore year is gonna be a total drag!**

**Oh and tragedy strikes, thank wolfchilde for this chapter idea!**

**Chapter 24**

John, Dave and the rest of their friends sat in their usually spot in study hall. Dave was lying with his head on John's leg while John ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh my gosh you guys. I just created a name for your relationship!" Jade exclaimed. (**A/N: Kinda like when celebrities get together and the media creates a name for that particular couple**)

The two looked over at Jade, who was sitting on top of a desk across from them.

"Ok the name is…," she pauses for effect, "Pepsi Cola! Get it? Because John's favorite color is blue and Dave's is red!"

John laughed a bit, "I think it fits."

Dave smiled up at John, who smiled back.

All of a sudden the intercom buzzed; a familiar voice listing off the announcements.

"_Please excuse the interruption, here are the afternoon announcements: We would like to announce the date for Homecoming which will be the third Saturday in October. Positions on the committee are still available, please see for details. Tickets for Homecoming will be available in the cafeteria during all lunch hours starting in two weeks. If you are bringing someone from another school, please pick up a form from the front office_," the voice droned. They didn't have announcements that often, but when they did they took forever, "_All clubs will have their informational meetings next week. Please see the schedule outside the front office for the day and afterschool time. We need to see John Egbert and Dave Strider in the front office. Thank you and have a wonderful evening._"

Dave sat up at the mention of their names. He looked over at john who just shrugged. He hopped off of the window sill and picked up his backpack, John did the same and took his hand. They walked out of the room and towards the front office.

They walked into the office and were quickly ushered into the empty principal's office. They were told to sit and wait and that the principal will be there in a few minutes.

Dave relaxed in is chair. This wasn't his first time in a principal's office. He looked over at John who shifted nervously.

"Is this your first time being called down to the principal's office?" Dave asked.

John nodded, shifting again. Dave chuckled, "You have nothing to worry about. I'm sure you aren't in trouble."

"Yeah, I know but I've never actually talked to the principal before, neither has any of our friends, so I don't know what she is like," John said with a slight smile. Dave took his hand and gave a small squeeze in reassurance.

The principal walked in a few moments later, with a pained look on her face. She sat in her chair, opposite of John and Dave, folding her hands together and looking at the two of them.

"John," she said softly and John stiffened, "We got a call from the hospital. Your father has been in a car accident."

Dave felt John's hand go limp. He looked over at his face and saw many emotions flash through his eyes.

"They were unable to inform me of his condition at the time," she continued, "but I think it would be best if Mr. Strider here would take you over there."

John didn't answer. The news was still sinking in. He was frozen in shock the minute he had registered her words. He could hear Dave talking, but he couldn't make out any of the words. He could feel tears fall down his face, dripping onto his hands.

Dave stood up, pulling John up as well. He wrapped an arm around the small boy's shoulders and walking out of the principal's office. He could fell John's shoulders shaking as he tried to keep from crying.

They got out to the car within a few minutes. John was in full out silent crying-mode. His shoulders were shaking badly and the tears would not stop, yet he hadn't made a sound.

Dave stopped and turned to face John, whose head was down. His eyebrows furrowed. He never wanted to see John cry from sadness or pain ever again, and yet that's exactly what was happening.

He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around John tightly. "Everything is going to be ok," he whispered, over and over.

John wrapped his arms around Dave as well, clinging just as tight as Dave.

They stood there until John stopped crying. "Come on now, let's go see your dad," Dave said, cupping John's cheek and wiping away the remaining tears.

John nodded and they got into the car. They held hands once they were settled and soon they were on their way

**A/N: Another short chapter :P sorry. I've gotten a couple tumblr messages from people who have been reading this and it was funny cuz I when I saw the messages I was like what is this? I never get messages! XD I was so excited and happy just from getting a message haha. Let's just say I'm easy to please and I'm a sucker for sweetness. Like whenever I see the reviews you guys leave I just sit there like ahhhhhhhhhhh you guys are so nice idek what to say w**

**Ok enough of me annoying you guys. I'm going to try to go on a writing spree before school starts so if you see a bunch of chapters from either of my stories, that's why since I don't want to leave you guys expecting a chapter and waiting days on end for one once I go back to school so yupp.**

**~See you all next chapter! 3~**


	25. Chapter 25

**My Guardian**

**A/N: I am in a super good mood today! I don't know why, it just feels like a good day. But I got this new shirt; I described it in the most recent NNNC chapter for what John was wearing during the marathon. I just feel so adorable when wearing it =^w^= so kawaii desu, and I don't feel that way very often. And don't you guys be mean to wolfchilde because it was a sad chapter! It was her/his idea that kept the story going.**

**Any who, a guest asked me what a pansexual is, so here is a link to a description for any of you who were wondering and were too lazy to type it into google yourselves (I mean seriously how hard is that?)**

**Chapter 25**

Dave paced back and forth outside of the ER. He wasn't allowed back there because he wasn't family, so John went in alone. He took a seat on a bench next to the doors, folding his hands together and waiting.

~ Approximately half an hour later ~

The doors opened and John walked through, looking relieved. Dave stood up and stepped towards him.

John smiled up at Dave, "He's alright. Nothings broken, its mostly just bumps and bruises, so he'll be out in a few days."

Dave sighed in relief, "That's reassuring. Are you gonna stay the night here?"

"No I'll just go home. Dad insisted I go, he doesn't want me to miss any school for his sake," John said, starting to walk through the halls to the exit with Dave next to him.

They walked in silence until they reached the doors.

"Hey John," Dave called, "What's homecoming like at your school?"

John shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't gone to homecoming at all."

"Why not?" Dave asked, tilting his head a little.

"I never really liked anyone enough to go, and Rose, Jade, and Karkat all had dates and I would have felt awkward being a wall flower, you know?" he replied with a small smile, "I'm not really much for dancing."

"Hmm, I understand," Dave stated as he took a hold of John's hand, the wheels turning in his head.

Dave had a plan.

"_I'm going to be a little late for lunch today_. _Go ahead without me._"

John read the message on his phone with a small smile. He loved getting text messages from Dave, even if they were just simple little things. He quickly replied and went off to the lunch room.

He got there early, since he didn't have to wait for Dave, so he got his food quickly enough, and went over to pay and chat with his favorite lunch lady.

"Hey, Miss Dee! How are you today?" he asked with a sweet smile as he approached.

"Johnny boy! I'm doing quiet swell. Where's Dave?" she replied looking around for the blonde kid sporting shades.

John chuckled, "He's going to be a little late today, so it's just me for now."

"I see," she smiled slyly, but John didn't noticed. She knew what it meant, why Dave wasn't here. This kind of story always popped up around when Homecoming drew near.

John nodded, handing her his ID card to pay, and then walking over to his and Dave's usually spot. He pulled out a homework assignment he got earlier that he had decided to work on since it was a simple assignment.

~ About ten minutes later ~

John looked over his homework, content with all his answers. He slid the paper back into his folder, turning to shove it in his back pack.

All of a sudden there were snapping sounds behind him along with whistling from a song he wasn't familiar with. He didn't pay too much attention to it; he just thought that some guy was going to ask a girl out for homecoming in a clever way that would make all the other girls sigh with envy.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something red being placed next to him. He turned quickly to see a guy placing a rose in front of him, stepping back as another guy stepped forward and placing a rose next to the first. John was slightly confused and incredibly flustered. "Umm, I think you might be confusing me with someone else," John said quietly, but the guys just stayed swaying, snapping, and whistling.

Next he heard violins, and he immediately knew who it was. Rose and Jade stepped out from behind the group of guys with their instruments tucked under their chins and playing along with the whistling.

John was absolutely shocked. He held a hand over his mouth in an attempt to hide his amazement. He turned his head and he could see the whole cafeteria had moved next to and behind his table with phones out recording what was happening.

The sound of the violins became quiet, but didn't disappear, as the sound of a guitar became audible. The group parted as Dave stepped through, his fingers playing the strings of his guitar.

John stared. He was extremely happy now that he finally grasped what was going on. He stood up and stood a few feet in front of Dave, with his hands covering his nose and mouth.

Dave kneeled down onto one knee, pushing his guitar behind him and pulling out a bouquet of blue flowers as the group behind him held up a sign that said "HOMECOMING?" in multiple different colors.

John smiled widely and nodded quickly, taking the flowers and wrapping his arms around Dave's neck. Dave wrapped his arms around John, hugging him tight as cheers rang throughout the crowd.

John pulled back and stood on his tiptoes, kissing Dave in front of the entire fifth hour lunch, earning an even louder cheer.

The supervisors finally broke up the crowd, writing passes for Rose, Jade, and the unknown group of guys for them to go back to class.

John and Dave had a few new people sitting at the table with them, all of them commenting on the spectacle and saying they should run for cutest couple at the dance.

John blushed slightly as he held the flowers close to his chest as he sat in Dave's lap, letting more people sit around them.

"What do you think? Want to run for cutest couple?" Dave asked, resting his head on John's shoulder.

John craned his head to look at Dave, smiling with a nod. Dave smiled back, pecking John's cheek.

"He doesn't talk much does he?" a high pitched girl asked, leaning on her elbows, looking at John.

Dave smirked, "He's just a little shy," he replied, tugging John closer. John squeaked and blushed as the people around the table laughed.

After a while they all left to go back to their tables and John moved back into his seat, setting the flowers down gently onto the table. He picked up one of the roses, breaking the stem so it was short and put it in Dave's hair.

Dave took John's hand and smiled and leaned forward, meeting John's lips with his own.

**A/N: This is probably my favorite chapter so far! I tried to think up of ways I've seen people ask someone else out, whether it is from a movie or a video or real life. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will see you all later! **


	26. Chapter 26

**My Guardian**

**A/N: One more week of freedom! I'm actually really excited for school right now cuz my friend and I are going to be the weird kids for PE and make a really weird first impression on our teacher XD Gotta make class fun right? Oh and this chapter takes place on a Saturday.**

**Chapter 26**

John heard his alarm go off and reached over, pressing the snooze button. He grabbed his glasses, setting them on his face and sitting up.

He stood up with a yawn and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

_Hmmm what to have for breakfast_, he pondered, _I'm thinking… waffles!_

John pulled out a mixing bowl along with the ingredients and the waffle maker. He set to work, mixing the batter and then pouring some into the waffle maker.

He pulled the syrup out of the cabinet and the butter from the fridge and set then on the table as the waffles cooked. Once they were finished, he set them on a plate and moved to the table to start eating.

After he ate to his fill, John put the remaining waffles into bag and put them in the fridge, moving over to wash the dishes.

Halfway through, the doorbell rang. _Who could that be?_ He wondered, shutting off the water and grabbing a towel. He walked down the hallway towards the door, drying his hands off with the towel as he went.

John opened the door and saw Dave standing there with his camera slung around his neck.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" John asked. He was glad to see Dave but he didn't know why he was here. He moved aside and let Dave inside.

"Did you forget? We're going to the park today, remember, to get pictures for my digital photo class?" Dave replied.

John's eyes widened and he dropped the towel, "Oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot!" he exclaimed.

Dave chuckled, "Dude, its ok, we have to pick out an outfit anyways."

"Are you sure it's ok?" John asked, still upset that he forgot.

Dave smiled and ruffled John's hair, "I'm positive. Now come on, we gotta get you picture-ready."

John laughed and walked with Dave up to his room.

Once there, Dave walked over to Casey's tank, reaching a hand in to pet the little salamander while John opened his closet and looked over his clothing options.

"You have a lot of clothes," Dave said as he looked into John's closet.

"Well I haven't really grown any taller or gained any weight so I haven't needed to get rid of any of my clothes for a while," John stated with a laugh.

"OK, go sit over there while I find the outfit," Dave ordered, pointing to John's bed,

"Alright just don't make a mess," John replied as he moved over, sitting on his bed. He watched as Dave pulled out clothes, put them back, and pull more out.

_I have a feeling this is going to take a while_, John thought. He lay back, placing a hand underneath his head and looking at the old planet and star stickers that he had put up when he was little. A smile spread across his face as he remembered how excited he was when he got them. He closed his eyes, thinking back to all the memories he had from when he was little, and without realizing it he fell asleep.

_This is the one_, Dave thought as he held up his choice. It was simple, but perfect for what he had in mind.

Hey John, I've picked out-" he stopped as he turned around to see John asleep. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, walking over and kneeling next to the bed.

"Jooooohhhhn," he whispered, "You can't sleep all day."

John mumbled, "But beds are so comfy."

"I know, but you can't spend all day sleeping when there are things to be done," Dave countered.

John groaned and turned over onto his side, facing Dave. "Did you find an outfit?"

"Mhmm. Get up and put it on," Dave chimed. John sat up and Dave handed him the clothes, standing back.

John frowned and stood up, pushing Dave out of the room. "I'm not changing with you in the room."

"Aww," Dave said sadly, "Why not?"

"Why do you think?" John replied with a laugh.

"Alright, alright, I'll wait outside," Dave whined.

John smiled and shut the door. Dave leaned against the wall, waiting.

A few minutes later John opened the door, wearing the outfit Dave picked.

He smiled down at John, who smiled back. "Ready?" he asked.

John nodded and followed Dave downstairs and outside. Dave walked over to the car, but John started walking down the sidewalk with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Uh, John, we can take my car," Dave stated.

John twirled around, "It's not that far to walk. Besides, it's a nice day."

Dave smiled and walked over to a waiting John, "Alright then, let's go!"

**A/N: DON'T WATCH ANGEL BEATS. JUST DON'T FUCKING WATCH IT. IT'S TOO SAD AND THE ENDING IS AWFUL!**

**-Ahem- Anyways, Sorry for another short chapter! I just got kinda lazy haha. Next chapter will most likely be out tomorrow if I have the motivation to do it :P Later!**


	27. Chapter 27

**My Guardian**

**A/N: Cosplaying on omegle was so much fun! I even met a fan from here and a fan from tumblr, which was a huge surprise! I wish I could have met more of you guys though :C. I got snapshots of some pretty awesome cosplayers but there was this one Cecil who would wave and then leave. I had no time to take a screen shot T.T Other than that, since I have my wig I plan on making the Q&A John (I'm also searching for a Dave to make it a John and Dave Q&A but since I don't know any Dave's in Illinois, it may take a while!) videos soon so SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS! There's no limit on how many you guys can send or what you put in them (Though I will be monitoring them!)**

**Chapter 27**

"I got some really good photos," Dave said, scrolling through the pictures he had taken with John looking as well. John was surprisingly photogenic for being as shy as he was.

John chuckled, "Jade always says I act like a model in front of the camera."

"I have to agree with her on that," he stated, "how come you didn't tell me you were so photogenic?"

"I never knew. It's not like I get pictures taken that often. I usually only get my picture taken for my school ID and that's it," John answered. He sat down on a swing and swung gently, keeping his feet on the ground.

Dave laughed, "Well I think the hardest part will be trying to pick which pictures to use."

John smiled and continued to swing back and forth. All of a sudden, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that Jade was calling. He stopped swinging and pressed answer.

"Hello?" he said as he held the phone to his ear.

"Hey John!" she exclaimed from the other end of the phone, "What's up?"

"I'm with Dave at the park. He had to take some pictures for his digital photo class," John replied.

"Are you guys finished? 'Cause Rose and I want to take you Homecoming shopping with us!"

"Uh, Jade, I'm a guy… Guys don't wear dresses to homecoming," he stated, seeing Dave raise an eyebrow.

Jade laughed, "No silly! I mean, yeah me and Rose would be looking at dresses, but we were gonna help you find something to wear since, let's face it, you don't have the best fashion sense."

"Well excuse me for not enjoying the beautiful world of high society fashion", he retorted, "I prefer what I usually wear rather than the all the 'normal' or with-the-crowd kind of clothing."

Jade laughed again, "Yeah, yeah I know. At least let us help you find something nice for homecoming."

"Yay! We'll be over to pick you and Dave up in a few minutes!"

"So where exactly are we going?" Dave asked John as they sat in the back seat of Rose's Nissan.

"We're all going Homecoming shopping," John replied.

Dave nodded. It was good that they were going shopping for the dance, considering it was next weekend.

They pulled into the parking lot of a popular dress shop. It was very obviously popular since they almost couldn't find a parking space.

The four jumped out of the car and headed inside. It was a big store; half had a wide variety of dresses in different colors and styles and the other half had dress shirts, suits, pants, ties, and vests also in various colors and styles.

A tall woman with short hair greeted them as they walked in.

"Welcome!" she said as she approached, "I take it you're here for homecoming dresses?" she addressed Rose and Jade, "Ah and you brought your dates too!"

Jade chuckled, "They aren't _our_ dates; they're each other's date!"

The woman's eyes widened in realization, "Oh, I beg your pardon; I didn't realize you boys were… a _pair_."

Dave held back a laugh while John smiled at the woman, "There's no need to apologize, ma'am. I probably would have made the same mistake as you!"

The woman smiled back, "Well, that aside, I will help you all find the perfect outfit for the Dance! Oh, and my name is Dolorosa, but you can just call me Doll."

The four nodded in agreement and followed her to a nearby dressing room. "We'll start with you," she said pointing at Rose, "The three of you can sit down on that couch if you would like."

Doll pulled Rose aside, asking her preferences on style and color before pulling some dresses and giving them to Rose inside the dressing room.

~ Four dresses later ~

Rose walked out in a knee length, strapless, dark purple dress with a sweet heart neck line. Black lace trim was on the top and bottom and a line of glittery beads were along the seam of the bodice and skirt.

"I like that one!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yes, I think this one suits me quite nicely," Rose stated, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Alright then, I'll let you get changed back. In the meantime, we'll work on finding your dress, miss," Doll announced, turning to Jade. Jade hopped up from the couch and followed Doll to the dresses, discussing what her preferences were before pulling some dresses and giving them to Jade to try on.

Jade found her dress right away. It was a floor length black dress that sparkled with small green beads (**A/N: from the web comic!**). She spun around, the dress flaring out a little as she did so.

John and Dave went together, since they needed to match, but not entirely. Doll thought they should wear black pants and black shirts with different colored ties. They didn't try theirs on since there really wasn't much of a need for them to, so they all bought their outfits and left.

"What are you two going to do for flowers?" Rose asked as they walked to the car.

"I have an idea, but I won't tell since it's a surprise," John said secretively.

_I wonder what he could have planned_, Dave pondered as they got into the car and drove out of the parking lot.

**A/N: Blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. SNK guys….. Fucking SNK and its stupid plot twists and character deaths in almost every single damn episode grrrrrrrrr. I like the opening theme though it's pretty BA :P**

**Heads up: I won't be writing a chapter this Friday since I have a meet up AND a party to go to so I'll be pretty wiped out by the time I get home. But to make it up to you guys, I'll write TWO chapters for each story on Saturday, so don't be mad at me for not writing on Friday ;A;**


	28. Chapter 28

**My Guardian**

**A/N: Hey guys! Just an FYI, chapter 27 is up so if you haven't read it, you might want to before reading this chapter! Also I will be going on omegle after this chapter is uploaded so if you want to chat, use the tags homestuck and omeglestuck and look for the John with blue exorcist wall scroll in the background!**

**Chapter 28**

"Dad I look fine!" John exclaimed as his dad tried to fix his messy hair. It was futile since John's hair always looked kinda messy, but the kind of messy that was sociably acceptable.

"At least let me fix your tie, son," He said.

"Alright, honestly I'm no good with ties," John chimed and his dad chuckled.

"When is everyone getting here?" his dad asked as he fixed John's tie.

John looked over at the clock on the wall, "They should be here any minute."

His dad stepped back, looking at John with a smile on his face, "You're growing up right in front of my eyes, son. I'm so proud of you," he placed a hand on John's shoulder.

The bell rang and John's dad went to answer the door. "Ah welcome Rose! Who is this?" he asked, stepping aside and letting them in.

Rose stepped in, wearing her dark purple dress, followed by a tall, lanky girl with short black hair in a long black dress. The dress had no sleeves but there was lace that connected the neck line to a choker around her neck. She looked kind of like Doll from the dress shop.

"This is Kanaya, she's my date to the dance," Rose said with a smile aimed at Kanaya. Kanaya smiled back down at her and took her hand.

John raised his eyebrows, earning an eye roll from Rose.

"Oh look like Jade is here as well! I wonder who that fellow is with her," John's dad announced looking through the open door.

Jade hopped through the door and hugged John and Rose before stepping back to greet Kanaya and John's dad.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed, "This is Tavros!" she pointed to the guy standing next to her. He was only a little taller than herm wearing a black shirt with a green tie.

"Hello everyone," he greeted with a smile.

Everyone said hello back before introducing themselves and making small talk until another knock came at the door.

Dad Egbert walked over and opened the door, letting in Bro and Dave. Dave walked over to John, greeting him with a hug before greeting everyone else with a casual nod.

"Well, if everyone is here, let's got to the back and take some pictures!" John's dad announced, grabbing his camera from a nearby table and leading everyone to the back.

"You guy's head out and start taking pictures, I'll be right back," John said before hopping up the stairs. He walked into his room and over to his desk. He had two rainbow roses sitting on his desk. He had cut the stem seven ways and put each part in a different color of water, creating rainbow roses!

John cut the stems so they were short enough to fit in his and Dave's chest pockets and went back downstairs.

He saw Dave leaning on the door frame of the back door and walked over, handing him the flower.

"Whoa, dude how did you do this?" He asked in wonder as he held the flower.

"I just cut the stem seven times and put each part in different colored water," John replied, putting his rose in his chest pocket. Dave did the same.

The two walked out onto the porch and were pulled into a series of pictures, making funny faces and weird poses before Bro and Dad Egbert sent the six of them off to the dance.

"Wow this place looks awesome!" Jade exclaimed as they walked into the ball room where the dance was being held.

"It should be. Kanaya worked hard planning everything out," Rose replied, holding Kanaya's hand.

A slow song began to play and Rose and Jade dragged their dates onto the dance floor.

John watched them with a smile on his face. He felt a hand grab his and he turned to see Dave close to his face.

"Care to dance?" he whispered with a smirk. John giggled and nodded, allowing Dave to lead him to the dance floor.

Dave placed one hand on John's lower back, pulling him close, and held John's hand in his other while John's other hand rested on Dave's shoulder.

John blushed at how close they were, looking down at his feet. He felt Dave's hand move from his back and hook under his chin, lifting his face up.

"How am I supposed to see your face if you look down at your feet?" he asked with a smile.

John blushed again and smiled back.

The song ended and one of the committee members picked up a microphone.

"Ok everyone! It's time to give out the awards for the categories you all voted for earlier in the week!"

**A/N: Off to omegle!**


	29. Chapter 29

**My Guardian**

**A/N: IM SUPER SORRY FOR THE UNNANOUNCED HIATUS! School literally just started a week ago and I've been really overwhelmed by teachers, homework, stress, and social anxieties.**

**On a happier note, Starbucks caramel Frappuccino chilled coffee drink in a bottle is delicious!**

**Also, I'm trying to wrap this story up so I'm gonna skip ahead a lot and I probably should have mentioned that they are juniors (in case anyone was wondering).**

**Chapter 29**

"That was so much fun!" John exclaimed as him and Dave walked into John's house. There was a note on the hall table saying that John's dad got called into work and would be back in the morning. He sighed and hopped to the kitchen followed by Dave.

"I agree. I was a little disappointed we didn't win in our category," Dave said, leaning against the kitchen counter and loosened his tie. John offered him a glass of apple juice which he gladly accepted while John poured himself some Arizona tea.

"There is more to life than winning," John chimed, patting Dave's cheek and heading upstairs. Dave chugged his juice before following suite. He walked into John's room to find him unbuttoning his shirt. He saw that John hadn't noticed he was there and a mischievous grin spread across his face.

Dave waited until John had his shirt off before flash-stepping in front of him. A startled look was on John's face as he held his shirt to his chest as Dave gazed down at him. They stared at each other for several minutes, blue eyes looking at shaded ones, until John grew flustered and averted his eyes.

Dave chuckled, hooking his hand under John's chin and gently pulling his face back to face him. John looked at him, blue eyes glittering in the dim light and a pale blush tinting his cheeks. His mouth was slightly agape, revealing his front teeth.

The blonde haired boy smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips on John's. Dave released John's chin and moved his hands to his hips, pulling the smaller boy closer. John tossed his shirt aside and began to unbutton Dave's.

"Hmm, eager are we?" Dave teased with a smirk before shrugging his shirt off and meeting John's lips again.

John didn't answer; instead he hooked his fingers through the belt loops of Dave's pants and pulled him towards the bed. They fell onto the bed with a laugh, Dave holding himself above John with his arms. He lowered himself, biting John's neck lightly, moans of pleasure escaping the small boy's lips.

Dave repositioned himself so that he was sitting on his knees on top of John. He ran his hands down to John's belt, quickly unbuckling it as John did the same to his. Dave stopped, taking hold of John's hands.

"Are you sure you want to go further?" he asked in a worried tone.

John smiled, stretching up and kissing Dave deeply. Dave smiled. He broke the kiss, sitting up to remove his pants, gesturing for John to do the same. He pulled off his shades as well, tossing them aside and moved behind John, placing light kisses on the back of his neck, reaching a hand around and wrapping it around John's erection.

John laid his head back against Dave's shoulder, eyes fluttering shut and breaths coming out in pants. After several minutes, he shuddered and relaxed against Dave as he came.

"Still with me, John?" Dave whispered. John nodded, taking deep breaths. Dave scooted away, chuckling as John whimpered at the loss of contact, grabbing the lotion from John's desk. He sat back down on the bed, lifting John onto his lap facing him and squeezing some lotion onto his hand.

He took it slow, not wanting to hurt John. Dave stuck one, then two, then three digits into him, felling John tense up after each was added.

Dave removed his fingers, "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," John replied. Dave nodded and pushed John back gently. John spread his legs and Dave stuck it in.

John cringed slightly. Dave waited until he relaxed before moving. After several minutes, he came as well and pulled out, collapsing next to John.

Dave pulled the covers over them and pulled John close. They fell asleep holding each other, smiles on both their faces.

John woke up to find the warm body that was there when he went to sleep, wasn't there and that he was suddenly wearing his ghost busters boxers. He sat up and looked around, everything was blurry and it took him a second to realize he didn't have his glasses on. He looked around and found them sitting next to Dave's shades.

John grabbed his glasses and slid them on his face in time to see Dave standing in the door way wearing only his boxers. "Morning," He said with a smile as he walked towards him.

John smiled, "Morning," he replied, yawning. Dave chuckled and sat down next to John, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"How about we just relax today," Dave suggested.

"Sounds good to me," John agreed. He attempted to get up and almost fell on his face before Dave caught him, lifting him up bridal style.

"Careful, can't have you ruining that pretty face," Dave chimed.

"Well you could have been a bit gentler last night," John retorted, pouting.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I couldn't help myself," he said sweetly.

John laughed and allowed Dave to carry him downstairs so their relaxation day could begin.

**A/N: Blahhh I was debating for like a week and a half on what the hell to write for this and I was just like "What the hell, lets write some smut and see how it goes!" so if it isn't very good, I apologize I have NEVER written stuff like that before so yeah :P**


	30. Chapter 30

**My Guardian**

**A/N: This is the final chapter! Honestly this story went on for longer than I originally planned, which was like ten or fifteen chapters. I really hoped you guys enjoyed the story and will remember it always. I'm glad so many of you stuck with it and kept encouraging me along the way. And now that this story is finished I'll be able to work on my other two and take on another story! So thank you all so much for all the support and I hope to give you more stories in the future!**

**Chapter 30**

_~One Year Later, High School Graduation~_

It was loud in the banquet hall. Families filed in, taking their seats behind the velvet rope that separated where they sat and where the graduates would sit.

Dad Egbert, Bro Strider, Roxy Lalonde, and Grandpa Harley all sat together right behind the velvet rope, holding cameras and tissues.

After the last few people hurried in, the familiar music that plays at almost every graduation ceremony began. First came the valedictorian which happened to be Jade. Her grandpa held up his camera, filming as she walked with her head held high.

Following her came the school's NHS representatives. John, Rose, and Dave (with a lot of help and tutoring from John) were part of this group, following Jade to their seats on the stage. They all took their seats and waited until every last graduating senior took their seats.

The principal stood; walking up to the podium and welcoming parents and families before going into a long winded speech that she said every year. After several minutes passed, she called Jade to the stand for her speech.

The new graduates gathered outside with their families and friends, taking pictures together. Dad Egbert was going on and on about how proud he was of John, Bro pat Dave's shoulder in a congratulatory fashion, Roxy was fanning her face trying not to cry, and Grandpa Harley kept taking pictures.

Dave walked up behind John, resting his chin on top of his head and wrapping his arms around him. "We're finally free from high school," he said quietly.

"Mhmm. You know, I never really decided what to do after I graduated," John chimed, turning around to face Dave.

"Well you have a while to figure that out," Dave stated with a smile and a light kiss on John's forehead.

"Oh yeah, how's your apartment search going?" John asked, looking up.

Dave sighed, "Not well, all the ones I've been looking at are too pricey. But if someone were to room with me, I think I could make it work," he said slyly.

John giggled, "Are you hinting at something?" he inquired with a wide smile.

"Just say you will," Dave replied, pursing his lips.

John stood up on to the tips of his toes and pecking Dave's lips, "Do you really have to ask?"

Dave wrapped his arms around John's waist, lifting him up and spinning around. John laughed as Dave spun around.

Dave set him back on the ground smiling down at the one he loved and receiving a wide, dorky smile back.

_~Five years later~_

"Well, Mr. and Mr. Strider, your place checks out! It is probably one of the best homes I've seen and it's absolutely perfect for Aleks," a lady said with a smile.

John and Dave looked at each other happily. It had taken forever to get everything together and now they were finally able to bring Aleks home!

"Come by the orphanage tomorrow and you can help him get everything ready," The lady bid them farewell, and left.

John jumped, wrapping his arms around Dave's neck. Dave held him tightly, a small smile on his lips from his husband's happiness. He pulled back, gazing into John's eyes. All the pain and sorrow from years ago were long gone and replaced with joy and love. He placed a hand on his cheek, leaning down and kissing those familiar, soft lips.

**A/N: Yes… Yes I did make them married. AND THANK YOU WOLFCHILDE FOR THE WONDERFUL ENDING IDEA! You made the story possible and I thank you so much for that! I hope you guys check out one or both of my other stories (I recommend NNNC if you want a real feels-y fic)**

**I bid farewell to this story, but not to all of you. You should have seen how nervous I was in the beginning! But y'all are so sweet that my confidence skyrocketed :3**

**Love you guys!**

**~Savvy K.L**


End file.
